Hermano mayor
by Amaikurai
Summary: "Siempre fuiste considerado como el vago e inútil de la familia; una molestia para tus queridos hermanos. Dime ahora, Osomatsu, después de esto... ¿seguirías siendo un buen hermano mayor?" Sin parejas. Fraternal.
1. Comienzo

**Titulo: ** Hermano Mayor

 **Genero:** Fraternal, Angst, Drama.

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei.

* * *

 _Se encontraba sólo en ese gran prado de girasoles corriendo por todo el lugar mientras buscaba con gran ahínco el comienzo. El cielo se encontraba nublado y a pesar de que no estaba lloviendo, le daba a la atmósfera un aire nostálgico y deprimente. Si no se apresuraba todo iba a salir mal, ya una vez pasó y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de detenerlo la tomaría. Después de una búsqueda furtiva, lo encontró en medio de ese claro y a unos metros de él se alzaba imponente una gran puerta de color caoba, sin ninguna pared que lo acompañase y al parecer no llevaba a algún lugar que no fuera el mismo sitio. Eso según el sentido común, pero eso no pareció importarle, pues a paso veloz llegó hasta ella._

 _Y como siempre ocurría, se detuvo a unos minutos, maldiciendo ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que lo golpeaba cada vez que estaba tan cerca. Era como un instinto que le avisaba del miedo que tenía por empezar de nuevo._

 _No le quiso dar importancia y se animó a sí mismo antes de respirar profundamente y abrir las puertas de par en par hacia una luz blanca. Dio un paso y luego otro más hasta que desapareció._

* * *

Un movimiento brusco le hizo despertar de golpe y observó justamente como su hermano mayor ya había invadido su espacio en el futón volviendo a murmurar entre sueños. Aquello era suficiente, sabía bien que ya no podría conciliar el sueño y si lo llegaba a lograr no llegaría puntual. Se le acabo su preciado tiempo de descanso, pues apenas y durmió lo suficiente para no caer exhausto, mas eso no le quitaba el mal humor que tenía.

Luego de una larga rutina de belleza que incluía muchas cremas, limpieza, exfoliantes y perfume estuvo preparado para ese día tan importante para él, por lo que con una última mirada en el espejo se dirigió a la sala principal.

—Buenos días, my little brother—saludó el segundo hermano al verlo entrar seguido por varios saludos de los demás. Casi todos estaban presentes exceptuando al mayor.

—Buenos días—respondió el menor en general, lanzando un bostezo se acercó a la mesa para desayunar, tomó uno de los platos y se sentó. Escuchó al resto de sus hermanos iniciar una plática, menos Karamatsu quien con una dramática y dolorosa frase le preguntó cómo había dormido al verlo en esa faceta adormilada. En realidad quería ignorarlo pues no estaba muy contento, pero probablemente seguirían preguntando— Tsk, Osomatsu-niisan no me dejo dormir anoche, estuvo moviéndose por el lugar—suspiró.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—agregó Choromatsu igualmente cansado, sin embargo pareció notar que el segundo hermano y sexto estaban preparados para salir—. ¿Se irán desde temprano? Mamá dijo que hoy haríamos la limpieza.

—He, no puedo dejar esperando a mis Karamatsu Girls, pero no han de preocuparse hermanos míos, volveré antes de que me extrañen—anunció con una extraña pose— Au revoir—dijo saliendo, casi escapando. Todomatsu sabía que si se tratara de otro hermano, era más que seguro que Choromatsu lo detendría y obligaría a quedarse, pero Karamatsu nunca evadía sus deberes, al contrario, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarles, además de que al igual que él compartían una obsesión con la limpieza. Quizá por eso lo dejo pasar, aunque probablemente no sería tan blando con él, pues ya había perdido a uno.

— ¿Y tú, Todomatsu?

Lo había adivinado escapar de Choromatsu sería todo un reto, justo en esos momentos deseaba tener ese extraño súper poder que tenía Osomatsu para salirse con la suya. Bueno, en esos momentos debía arreglárselas por sí mismo, por lo que poniendo sus mejores y brillantes ojos esperaba poder evadir sus deberes del día.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? No iré lejos, vuelvo en un rato.

— ¡No me mires así! ¿Planean escaparse? En serio que no sé qué hacer para controlar una bola de ninis como ustedes.

—Pff, al menos nosotros podemos controlar nuestros egos—se la regreso de una forma infantil que imitaba hasta cierto punto la personalidad del mayor de los Matsunos, tal vez ser como su hermano mayor ante el tercer hermano le brindaría un escape seguro.

— ¿Ja? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Al parecer el cambiar de tema no le funciono, eso hasta que afortunadamente el quinto hermano lanzó una exclamación.

— ¡Ah! ¡Alguien se comió la dona de chocolate!

Y esa fue la señal que el menor de los Matsuno recibió antes de exclamar su carta del triunfo.

— ¡Choromatsu-niisan se comió la última!—acusó para después huir— ¡Vuelvo en la tarde!

Lo último que Todomatsu escuchó fueron los gritos del tercer hermano. Tal vez al volver Choromatsu lo regañaría y se enojaría un poco, ¡pero debía comprender que era de suma importancia! Por fin, después de haber sufrido una completa humillación frente a sus compañeras de trabajo y sus amigas, lo cual creo rumores en sus redes sociales, Todomatsu estaba recuperando su popularidad poco a poco y esta venía siendo una oportunidad que no podía perder.

Para su desgracia era el hermano menor de una bola de ninis que no conocían la palabra dignidad ni la pena (exceptuando tal vez a Choromatsu, aunque no por mucho debido a ese orgulloso lado otaku que tenía). Sólo fue el último en nacer por unos minutos, pero aun así era considerado como si fuera más joven que ellos, por lo cual seguidamente sufría muchas vergüenzas al ser tratado como un bebé y ser sobreprotegido. Lo cual para él no tenía mucho sentido, ¡todos tenían la misma edad! Claramente él era un adulto que podía cuidarse solo, incluso su vida social era mejor que la de todos ellos juntos, por lo tanto desconocía la razón de que sus hermanos fuesen de esa manera con él. Tal vez es la envidia, pensó sin sorprenderse de ello. Siempre que alguno parecía ser mejor que los demás el resto se encargaba de hacerle ver que tan mierda era en verdad. Aun así muchas veces demostraba ser más maduro que Osomatsu, pero sin importar eso lo seguían viendo como el bebé de la familia.

Chasqueó la lengua al recordar aquello, mas decidió dejar esas ideas en lo profundo de su mente y creyó que lo mejor sería concentrarse en la cita que había arreglado para ese día. Hoy saldría con un par de chicas que días antes se habían acercado a él preguntando dónde había comprado su sombrero, el cual les parecía muy lindo. Y así comenzó una larga charla con ellas en la que compartieron algunos consejos de moda.

Fue hasta que ambas decidieron que deberían juntarse para salir algún día lo que lo había llevado hasta esa calle en el centro de la ciudad, la cual era perfecta para Todomatsu, ya que sus hermanos casi no iban por esos rumbos debido a los altos precios de los numerosos negocios que ahí estaban. De este modo él podrá evitar pasar vergüenza y quien sabe quizá una de ellas acepte salir con él en una relación. Por fin dejaría de ser virgen y les demostraría a sus hermanos que ya era un completo adulto.

—Hola, Totty—saludo una de las chicas, el nombrado se sobresaltó ligeramente.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperando?—siguió la otra. Todomatsu hizo uso de sus dotes en actuación.

—No, por supuesto que no, de hecho acabo de llegar hace unos minutos—hizo un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia a la vez que usaba una voz dulce.

—Oh ya veo—respondió la primera chica quien buscó con la mirada algo—. ¿Y tu coche?

Mierda, había olvidado la mentira sobre que tenía un vehículo, la verdad lo había dicho en el calor del momento cuando ellas estaban a punto de perder el interés en hablarle. Había recordado como Atsushi era popular por el simple hecho de tener uno por lo que usó la excusa de tener coche para atraer a las chicas.

—Oh, es que ayer se descompuso y lo lleve a un taller—sonrió casualmente, esperando que las chicas no sospecharan. Aunque con su don de manipulación y clases de actuación en secundaria estaba casi garantizado que se lo creyeran.

—Oh, qué mal...—La segunda chica exclamó triste—. No estoy segura de sí podamos ir a ese centro comercial que nos habías dicho el otro día, está muy lejos...

—Ay, en serio lo siento, no esperaba que pasará esto—puso un gesto de tristeza, acompañado con un puchero para verse más lindo—. Pero si vamos hoy en metro, les prometo que la siguiente vez las llevo al mar.

Todomatsu se dividía en su seguir con la mentira o echarse para atrás, ya que estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos. No es como si pudiera conseguir un carro tan rápidamente, aunque el dinero que ganaba en su trabajo estaba un poco sobre el promedio eso no le garantizaba un lujo como un carro de buena marca. Aun así el riesgo contra la oportunidad de tener una novia lo valía.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos?— Las chicas parecieron dudar un segundo, pero optaron por aceptar la invitación y siguieron a Todomatsu.

Entre los tres iniciaron una plática amena mientras caminaban hacía la estación. Cuando la pesadilla de Todomatsu llegó frente a él. A unos metros cruzando la calle, yacía su hermano mayor vestido de Sushi, quien al notarlo comenzó a llamarlo. El menor sólo deseaba que las chicas no lo notaran, ignorando olímpicamente al otro y siguiendo el curso de la plática.

—Totty, ¿no está ese hombre en traje de sushi llamándote?—La chica apuntó hacia el disfrazado.

— ¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas, ni siquiera lo conozco. Tal vez es un loco, mejor sigamos

Los tres continuaron caminando, sin embargo, para el terror de Todomatsu la persona en aquella ridícula botarga corrió hacía ellos alcanzándolos.

—Yo creo que si te estaba hablando a ti.

Osomatsu levantó la mano mientras recuperaba el aire, ya que al contrario de Jyushimatsu o Todomatsu quienes practicaban un deporte o iban al gimnasio, respectivamente, sabía que su hermano mayor no estaba acostumbrado a correr. Por último tomó una gran bocanada de aire apoyando sus manos a los costados.

—Uf, Totty, sí que fue difícil alcanzarte.

—Pues no lo hubieras hecho—murmuró fríamente el menor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él, Totty? Se parece mucho a ti...

Todomatsu maldijo mentalmente, lo que le faltaba el peor de sus hermanos estaba ahí y seguramente le iba arruinar la cita. Había planeado usar la táctica de ignorarlo, pero dudaba de que esta vez funcionara. Por lo que resignado, suspiro.

—Él es mi hermano mayor.

— ¡Guao! ¿Son gemelos?—preguntaron ambas chicas sorprendidas.

—De hecho somos sextillizos—corrigió Osomatsu abrazando por los hombros al menor a la vez que usaba su otra mano rascar su nariz sonriendo, las chicas hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa observando que efectivamente no había diferencia alguna—. ¿Estás en una cita, Totty? ¿Puedo unirme?

Inmediatamente a la mente de Todomatsu vino el recuerdo de cómo es su hermano cuando está en una cita, sobretodo grupal y sintió un mal presentimiento. Por dios, era el hermano que creía que en la citas grupales podría toquetear a las chicas y ellas se lo permitirían—. Si lo estoy y no puedes.

—Vamos, Totty no seas aguafiestas podríamos divertirnos todos juntos—usó esa peculiar voz mimada y cantarina. El menor sólo pedía que su hermano mayor se comportaba y esperaba que no empezara un berrinche.

Las chicas al contrario de estar alegres se susurraban entre ellas, seguramente avergonzadas de que un hombre en traje de sushi quisiera unirse a su salida. Si esto continuaba así lo más probable es que ellas huyeran en cualquier momento.

—Llevamos prisa, Osomatsu-niisan—. Todomatsu se soltó de su agarre y se acercó a las chicas—. Además no puedes estás vestido de esa manera. Por cierto, ¿por qué llevas un traje de sushi?

—Oh, ¿Yo? No sé exactamente—Se encorvo de hombros—. Sólo sé que un tipo me pagó unos yenes por tomar su lugar unas horas anunciando un restaurante y pues dinero es dinero.

¿Su hermano había aceptado tan poco dinero de un extraño para vestirse con una botarga de sushi y promocionarlo? Seguramente ese tipo ganaría el triple de lo que le iba a dar por hacer lo mismo y solo se aprovechó de su hermano mayor dándole una miseria. En serio no podía ser más tonto.

—No sé qué hacer contigo—exclamó decepcionado el menor con su mano en la frente como si eso fuera a ocultar su vergüenza ajena, lástima que tenía al hermano que no conocía el significado de la palabra dignidad.

Osomatsu hizo un puchero para después sonreír malvadamente, asegurándose de que solo Todomatsu la viera.

—Vale te dejo en tu cita, pero no llegues tarde porque anochece más temprano y ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando estás en la oscuridad—dijo el mayor presionando los cachetes de su hermanito con un tono que usaría con un niño.

Las chicas se limitaron a reír, pero luego una de ellas comentó lo que el más pequeño de los hermanos Matsuno mataría porque ellos no se enteraran.

—Oye, Totty, ¿y si tu hermano te presta su carro ya que el tuyo está descompuesto?

Todomatsu sintió que el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes y una sensación fría le recorrió. Ya era demasiado tarde, su condena había sido escrita. El mayor bastardo de sus hermanos sabía de la mentira y el desgraciado no lo desaprovecharía, se vengaría porque no lo había dejado unirse, su mirada maléfica lo decía todo.

–Totty, ¿tu auto se descompuso?— Su fingida actuación era tan obvia que las chicas miraron desconfiadas a Todomatsu—. ¿Cómo es que un auto que no tienes se descompone?

Osomatsu rió burlándose y las chicas inhalaron sorprendidas.

— ¿Nos mentiste?

Todomatsu supo que ya no había solución, estaba condenado… Adiós cita, adiós chicas, adiós a la posibilidad de conseguir novia. Ambas chicas asumieron que el silencio de Todomatsu era un claro sí, así que después de fulminarle con la mirada, ambas se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

El menor de los Matsuno entonces encaró a su hermano, rojo de furia.

— ¡En serio no sé qué que ganas arruinando mi cita! Sólo porque tú no puedes conseguir salir con una chica por tu cuenta no significa que arruines la oportunidad de los demás. ¡Agh! ¡Maldito seas Osomatsu-niisan!

El mayor permaneció en silencio con un gesto neutro, luego hurgó su nariz despreocupada.

—Meh, hay mejores.

La ira que sentía Todomatsu era indescriptible, su hermano lo había puesto en ridículo por celos, estaba casi seguro, ¿Por qué tenía un hermano tan envidioso? Ojala se muriera el maldito. Lanzó un grito de enojo, liberando así algo de su frustración.

—Sólo… aléjate de mí, quieres—Y sin dejar que respondiera se marchó.

— ¡Guao! ¡Que intenso!— Fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de dejarlo completamente atrás. Volteo su cabeza para observar si al menos su hermano le veía algún arrepentimiento, sin embargo, éste yacía repartiendo panfletos como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso el bastardo estaba sonriendo alegremente como si hubiera cumplido una travesura…

 **...**

Corría por las calles esperando poder alcanzarlas a tiempo, quizá podía enmendar las cosas, solo necesitaba convencerlas y ya. Les pediría una oportunidad antes de rendirse por completo. Después de casi una hora buscándolas las visualizo cruzando la calle, ambas estaban hablando y riendo ocasionalmente.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Chicas!

Las nombradas pararon cuando el joven se detuvo frente a ellas y le miraron desconfiadas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Totty? Ya sabemos que eres un falso y mentiroso—dijo una de ellas, en su tono podía escucharse el desprecio.

El joven adulto que había corrido tras ellas recupero el aire y habló.

—Lo siento, no les dije la verdad…

—Eso ya lo sabemos, ahora si nos disculpas—antes de que las dos dieran un paso más el chico frente a ellas continuó.

—La verdad mi hermano estaba celoso. Si, él no sabía que tenía carro, así que se aprovechó y mintió acerca de que no tenía uno. De hecho puedo llevarlas al taller dónde lo dejé, ¿Qué les parece? Así sabrán que no les mentí.

Ambas se miraron como debatiéndose entre sí aceptar o no, a juzgar por sus miradas desconfiaban totalmente de él.

—El taller no está lejos de aquí si eso les preocupa.

— ¿Hablas de ese que esta aun lado de un restaurante de comida italiana?—Preguntó la segunda chica.

—Sí, ese mismo. Solo debemos tomar esta calle y luego…

—Iremos—interrumpió rápidamente una de ellas, luego hizo una corta pausa lanzando una mirada a su amiga y continuo—. Pero mejor que tomemos un atajo, nosotras conocemos uno. Debemos ir por… ese callejón luego llegaremos a la calle del restaurante.

Bueno, no tenía algún problema con eso, si así llegaba más rápido, mejor.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacía la dirección a la cual la chica apuntó sin notar que algo los seguía entre las sombras.

— Vaya. Si lo logró, aunque esto se está volviendo aburrido. Será mejor si le agrego algo de diversión como la última vez…

—No olvides que no debemos interferir demasiado—acompañó otra voz.

El primer ente bufo.

—¿Y entonces dónde estaría la diversión? —sonrió malévolamente a lo que el segundo suspiro—. Además, ya sabes cómo terminará de todas maneras—comentó y el segundo desapareció siendo seguido por el primero.

Apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Nota (Dec/06/17): Bueno este es mi primer longfic publicado en años XD Pero puej muchos me han animado a poder publicar esto. Llevo escribiendo este fic desde hace meses, como desde Mayo o Abril XD Y se suponia que solo serían como tres capítulos o cuatro cuando mucho y ahora ya tengo planeados 10, lol. Yo soy de las que alargan la historia(?)**

 **Lo apostaré todo, me arriesgaré a publicarla aun cuando no termino de escribirla pero ya esta adelantada, so espero no tardarme. En realidad muchas veces no termino por falta de ánimos, pero tengo amigos que me están apoyando.**

 **Aclaricaciones de la autora (Dec/08/17): Los capitulos fueron editados ligeramente.**


	2. Extraño

_Oscuridad y un silencio sepulcral lo envolvían. Debajo de sus pies yacía alguna clase de suelo, plano y sólido. A pesar de que la nada predominaba en su vista, claramente podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en el suelo como si éste fuese un espejo y hubiera una luz proveniente de algún lugar._

 _No sabía exactamente dónde estaba o qué lugar era ese. Por lo tanto, la única idea que llegó a su mente para averiguarlo fue correr, como si fuera un instinto, casi una orden. Y así lo hizo, corrió lo que supuso fueron varios minutos hacía una dirección fija en algún punto escogido, en búsqueda de algo que le diera una pista que explicara porque es que estaba ahí. Sin embargo, no llegó a ningún lado. Era como si el lugar no tuviera fin._

 _Dejando de lado lo confundido que estaba, se sorprendía de no sentir nada; no tenía hambre, no se sentía cansado o sediento, mucho menos tenía sueño._

 _"¿Estás listo?"_

 _Una profunda voz hizo eco por el lugar. Su tono era burlesco, como si estuviera emocionado por algo que pasaría. Buscó su procedencia, pero no había nadie, al menos visible para él._

 _De nada lo que parecían ser miles de golpes atentaron contra su cuerpo dañando sus entrañas, como acto reflejo se cubrió como pudo gritando que se detuvieran, mas nadie obedeció. Lo lastimaron sin piedad hasta que su respiración se dificultó a causa de la sangre que obstruía las vías a sus pulmones, su voz se volvió afónica y el sufrimiento era algo que llenaba sus pensamientos. Podía oír sus risas mofándose de él, mientras lo dañaban, así como ver por el rabillo del ojos miradas y sonrisas que parecían disfrutarlo._

 _Poco a poco un mareo lo invadió, haciendo su vista borrosa y lentamente su mente se iba lejos, el dolor que en algún momento lo martillo parecía desaparecer a la vez que cada golpe se tatuaba en su ser. Antes de perder la conciencia, recordó a los causantes y la razón, entonces no pudo evitar sonreír y entregarse a la profunda oscuridad, la cual dio paso a una brillante luz._

* * *

Esa mañana apenas al despertar, Jyushimatsu se sentía lleno de energía, se sentía capaz de romper su récord de lanzamiento y bateo. Miró por la ventana y sonrió, era un día soleado ideal para entrenar.

— ¡Perfecto _Homerun_!—exclamó vivazmente, dando un salto para levantarse. Observó a su lado y se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor seguía durmiendo, probablemente sería por lo tarde que llegaba. Además le preocupaba que Osomatsu tuviera pesadillas, pues hace poco Choromatsu y Todomatsu se quejaron de cuánto se movía el mayor en la noche. Tal vez su hermano tenía sueños feos, concluyó inquieto, pero aunque intentó preguntarle Osomatsu le aseguró que se encontraba bien.

Tal vez podría invitarlo a jugar con él. El béisbol siempre lo animaba así que no veía porque su hermano no estaría más contento, además de que ambos se divertían jugando juntos. Lo mejor era salir desde temprano, por lo que moviendo sus brazos emocionado se dirigió a la habitación para ponerse su uniforme.

Hoy, se disponía a hacer más de 6000 repeticiones y quería lanzar la pelota de béisbol a más de 79 metros. Tenía la esperanza de que ese día lo cumplirían y al volver a casa les contaría a sus hermanos, resultando al final en una salida para disfrutar de un helado celebrando su gran logro. A Osomatsu le gustaba el helado tanto como a él, así que también esperaba que su hermano mayor se sintiera mejor.

Una vez que ya estaba preparado fue por su equipamiento deportivo y su fiel bate, el cual no estaba en su lugar.

—Qué extraño. Yo lo puse aquí ayer.

Si había algo que caracterizaba quinto hermano, además de gran sonrisa y actitud positiva, era que cuidaba de su bate como si fuera su posesión más valiosa. En realidad lo era, por lo que no verlo en el lugar donde usualmente lo guardaba le preocupó de sobremanera, especialmente porque todos sabían perfectamente que el menor no toleraba mucho que lo tomarán sin su permiso. Buscó a su alrededor por algún indicio de sus hermanos y preguntarles si lo habían visto. Tuvo mucha suerte pues justo en ese momento entró el mayor de ellos.

— ¡Osomatsu-niisan!— Exclamó alegremente acercándose a él, observando que ya se había despertado y arreglado. — ¿Has visto mi bate?

Osomatsu se limitó a sonreír frotando su nariz, un gesto que era propio de su hermano.

—Lo escondí — respondió simplemente a lo que Jyushimatsu le miró confundido. Y a pesar de que no dejó de sonreír, ésta se veía ligeramente más apagada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Lo necesito, hoy es día de entrenamiento…

—Lo sé pero pensé que sería divertido si jugamos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

Jyushimatsu vaciló, su bate no solo había sido movido de su lugar, sino que también había sido escondido. Por unos momentos se sintió ligeramente enojado, mas al escuchar que todo era un juego se relajó y el brillo de su sonrisa regresó. Él amaba los juegos. Así que después de pensarlo unos segundos asintió energéticamente, eso también le ayudaría a pasar tiempo con Osomatsu.

—Vale, ya que vas a jugar con tu onii-chan te diré las reglas. Debes encontrar el bate y a mi antes del atardecer, para hacerlo más fácil sólo me esconderé en lugares cercanos a la casa o aquí dentro. También el bate estará por esos lugares, ¿entendido?

— ¡¿Jugaremos escondidas?! —Sus ojos brillaban expresando lo emocionado que estaba, las escondidas eran de sus juegos favoritos.

—Si. Así que empieza a contar y no hagas trampa.

—Vale—canturreo asintiendo enérgicamente para luego empezar el conteo escuchando atentamente la puerta corrediza cerrándose indicando que su hermano había dejado la habitación.

Después de haber contado hasta mil, lo que le daba a su hermano el tiempo suficiente para esconderse, Jyushimatsu decido que lo mejor sería buscarlo primero por toda la casa. Desde el techo hasta las habitaciones del primer piso, el quinto hermano observó cada lugar en el que su hermano o el bate pudieran estar escondidos.

Sin embargo, después de unas horas de ver de cada rincón no encontró nada. Entonces decidió que era el momento de buscar por los alrededores de la casa y el vecindario, no obstante, al salir se encontró con que el clima había cambiado drásticamente. Ya no estaba un brillante sol alumbrando, pues éste estaba siendo cubierto por nubes grises.

—Oh, parece que va llover. Debo apresurarme en encontrar a Osomatsu-niisan—. Alzó su vista al cielo, estaba preocupado ya que sería más difícil buscar a su hermano si estaba lloviendo.

Pasaron más horas y el tiempo se estaba acabando, faltaban poco para que el sol comenzara su recorrido hacia la puesta o eso deducía ya que las nubes no le permitían saber la posición exacta de éste.

— ¿Dónde estás, Osomatsu-niisan? Parece ser muy bueno en este juego.

Justo cuando terminaba de revisar el vecindario una gota cayó y luego otra, dando así lugar en cuestión de unos minutos a una fuerte tormenta. Corrió hacia la casa, aunque durante el camino dio un último vistazo buscando a su hermano. No tuvo mucho éxito, ya que para cuando abrió la puerta y entró en el hogar que compartía con sus demás hermanos, se encontraba completamente empapado y sin haber podido encontrar a Osomatsu. A pesar de que pensó en ir a secarse para no enfermarse estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor, el cual indudablemente seguía afuera escondido y esperando a que él lo encontrara. Tomó un paraguas y se dispuso a salir.

— ¿Jyushimatsu?

Se detuvo al instante girándose para encarar a su hermano totalmente seco poniéndose su característico suéter rojo.

— ¿Osomatsu-niisan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No creo que sea buena idea que salgas hay una gran tormenta allá fuera. ¿Yo? Me aburrí de esperar y volví a casa antes de que comenzará a llover, supuse que encontraste el bate y te olvidaste de mí.

—Pero, niisan, ¿dónde estabas escondido? No te encontré en la casa.

— ¡Ah, sí! Estuve por ahí. Así que ganaste, supongo—, su tono era casual como si le diera igual el haber perdido pero Jyushimatsu no le dio mucha importancia y festejo.

—Espera, Osomatsu-niisan, ¿y mi bate?

Por el rostro de terror de Osomatsu puedo deducir que algo había pasado y por lo visto nada bueno.

— ¿No lo encontraste?

Jyushimatsu negó y pudo escuchar como su hermano mayor murmuraba algo, un improperio quizá, para luego salir corriendo hacia la calle.

— ¡Espera, Osomatsu-niisan! —El quinto hermano fue detrás de él, no sin antes tomar y abrir un paraguas e intentar cubrirlos a ambos.

No tuvieron que recorrer mucho porque a unos metros alejados de la casa donde Osomatsu se detuvo unos segundos frente a un callejón, como esos a los que su hermano Ichimatsu solía ir para visitar a sus gatitos. Parecía buscar con la mirada algo entre la oscuridad para luego entrar siendo seguido por el menor.

—Osomatsu-niisan, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó Jyushimatsu, obviamente confundido y preocupado por la extraña actitud de su hermano. Sin embargo, el mayor no respondió. Y sin previo aviso se dirigió hacia el contenedor de basura mirando al interior. A su lado Jyushimatsu lo miraba expectante.

— ¡Maldición!

Eso no sonaba nada bien ni tampoco el golpe que el mayor propinó al metal con la palma de su mano como resultado de su frustración. Jyushimatsu entonces también se acercó al contenedor esperando encontrar la razón por la cual su hermano estaba agitado, no obstante éste estaba totalmente vacío. Su hermano pareció al fin volvió a ser el mismo cuando sonrió, aunque aquel gesto en lugar de brindar confianza no era más que una mueca fingida.

—Lo siento, Jyushimatsu—dijo sonriendo nerviosamente—, pensé que lo encontrarías en la mañana—hizo una pausa larga como si dudara en lo que diría—…antes de que pasara el camión de basura.

— ¿Eh? ¿Encontrar? ¿Hablas de mi bate?

Su hermano desvío la mirada asintió.

Su bate ya no estaba, su preciado objeto estaba siendo llevado en la basura. Sintió tristeza a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían.

—Pero aún podemos ir por él, ¿no, Osomatsu-niisan? Si corro rápido lo alcanzaré…

Osomatsu negó.

—No lo creo, Jyushimatsu. Una vez que entra en el camión es aplastado junto con la demás cosas...

Jyushimatsu no respondió, demasiada información entraba en su mente desde que se dio cuenta que su bate estaba perdido.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos comprar otro—.Osomatsu se encorvo de hombros y se dio vuelta para empezar a caminar, yendo a la casa probablemente.

¿Otro? Jyushimatsu nunca podría reemplazarlo, además de que era su bate favorito, éste era un valioso recuerdo de su infancia. Fue el primer bate que obtuvo y con el que jugó por primera vez en un partido junto a sus hermanos, el día en el que el béisbol se había convertido en su deporte favorito. Con ese bate había entrenado por casi más de quince años, con él había defendido a sus hermanos en más de una ocasión. Ese bate había sido como su amigo que lo acompañó en cada homerun, bateo y entrenamiento. No podía simplemente obtener otro.

—Jyushimatsu, es hora de irnos. No hay nada que podamos hacer—su hermano había vuelto a su lado, recogiendo el paraguas que momentos atrás soltó.

— ¡No, Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Iré tras el! ¡Podemos alcanzarlo!—Jyushimatsu dio unos pasos hacía al frente dejando la protección del paraguas y siendo empapado de nuevo. Al frente no veía nada más que lluvia, pero aun así debía traerlo de vuelta, aún tenía la esperanza de que estuviera completo.

— ¡Basta, Jyushimatsu!—Osomatsu alzó la voz llamando la atención del menor, tomándolo del suéter.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, lo siento, sí. Te compraré otro si eso es lo que quieres.

— ¡No quiero!

—Jyushimatsu no solo podemos seguir aquí bajo la lluvia por un estúpido bate de beis-

Osomatsu no pudo completar la frase al sentir el golpe que su hermanito le había propinado en el rostro, lo que lo hizo trastabillar pero por suerte mantuvo al equilibrio.

— ¡No digas que es estúpido!—exclamó, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza.

Y sin esperar a que su hermano respondiera salió corriendo, abandonando al mayor y sin importarle la lluvia. Sólo corrió sin parar hasta que llegó a casa.

Una vez allí subió a la habitación donde se quedó secando con la manga de su suéter las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. No se había sentido de esa manera desde preparatoria cuando juró a sí mismo nunca dejar de sonreír para no preocupar a sus hermanos. Ni siquiera se molestó en secarse o de si era regañado por el tercer hermano o su madre al haber mojado el piso. Sentía que quería gritar, descargar su frustración y dolor, no por el incidente únicamente, sino que también se sentía mal por haber golpeado a su hermano, ya que esta vez no había sido como las otras veces en que peleaban jugando, había sido a propósito. Le había dolido que Osomatsu dijera cosas malas de su tesoro; lo cual lo enojo, para luego hacer lo que su instinto le dictó.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba más calmado, se cambió la ropa por una seca y tal como lo predijo, Choromatsu lo regaño por haber ensuciado y mojado la casa, ordenándole que lo limpiara. Para sorpresa de sus hermanos, éste se limitó a hacerlo en silencio, sonriendo como siempre. Había sido un accidente se repetía una y otra vez en la mente mientras secaba el piso y limpiaba las manchas de tierra que había dejado sus zapatos.

A la hora de cenar todo volvía a estar como antes y el asunto del bate no fue mencionado de nuevo. No quería crear problemas así que la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue fingir que nada había pasado. Osomatsu incluso actuó como siempre, pero discretamente Jyushimatsu intentaba evitarlo, el sólo de recordar lo que había hecho lo hacía sentirse triste. Y si se sentía triste, lloraría y preocuparía a sus hermanos, por lo que él mantendría su sonrisa.

Ninguno de los otros presentes pareció notar la extraña atmósfera y si lo hacían fingían que no pasaba nada o eso pensó el quinto hermano.

— ¿Está todo bien, _my little_ Jyushimatsu?

Si había alguien de sus hermanos que no se le escapaba nada ese era Karamatsu y aunque por lo regular era ignorado por el resto, esta vez captó la atención de todos en la habitación, excepto Osomatsu quien siguió comiendo como si nada, aunque nadie más lo notó por concentrarse en el quinto hermano. Al parecer esa era la pregunta que los demás también querían decir, más no se atrevieron a decirla en voz alta. Jyushimatsu sonrió como siempre, no quería causar problemas por un accidente.

—Claro que si Karamatsu-niisan—aseguró asintiendo enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque podría…

—Ash, ¿podrían guardar silencio? Debo grabar este video saludo—interrumpió Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu agradeció internamente para luego levantarse.

— ¡Estoy perfectamente bien _homerun_! _Muscle, muscle! Hustle, hustle!_ —El quinto hermano comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación alegremente.

— ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan!—regañó el menor de todos.

Pero en lugar de que el nombrado se calmará este salto sobre Todomatsu gritando una de las palabras que su hermanito decía mucho.

— _Selfie!_

Y así comenzó una pelea inofensiva entre los hermanos. Jyushimatsu entonces busco con la mirada al hermano mayor para ver su reacción pero este solo se levantó, ya había terminado de cenar y sonriendo salió de la habitación diciendo que se iría a acostar primero con la excusa de que estaba muy cansado.

Sin duda ese había sido uno de los días más extraños que haya tenido.

* * *

 **Nota (Dec/15/17): Dije que actualizaría esta semana y un no se acaba, so estoy a tiempo. Ngh, es que entre a trabajar y apenas tuve tiempo de publicarlo hoy. De nuevo agradecimientos a mi beta que hizo posible que este capítulo estuviera decente XD**

 **Por cierto, quizá estén inconformes por no saber que pasó en el capítulo anterior, no desespereís mis pequeños saltamontes(?) Todo a su tiempo XD me gusta dejar mucho suspenso.**


	3. Sueño

_Estar en ese lugar le brindaba una sensación familiar pero no por eso se sentía seguro, algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía que. Sin embargo por más que intentase no recordaba nada y el estar en esa oscuridad tampoco le ayudaba demasiado. ¿Sería un sueño?, se preguntó, más no supo responderse a sí mismo. Al contrario de lo que debía sentir y pese a su inseguridad, podía sentir un claro sentimiento de calma y templanza que eran lo único que lo contenían su profunda sensación de pánico._

 _De repente el aire del lugar fue desapareciendo, lo que cortó el suministro de oxígeno hacia sus pulmones haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Alzó los brazos en un intento de apaciguar esa terrible sensación, era como si alguna clase de líquido, desconocido para él, entrara por su nariz y boca llenando sus pulmones. Cada vez que intentaba obtener aire sentía como más y más de ese líquido entraba. Gritó, mas ningún sonido salió de su boca, ni siquiera el supuesto gorgoteo que se debería escuchar. Con sus ojos medio abiertos, observo sus manos y su reflejo en el piso pero no había algún rastro de algo dejándolo ni siquiera podía sentir o ver el líquido; solamente podía sentirlo._

 _Recuerdos volvieron a su mente, uno tras otro bombardeando. Y entonces todo cobró sentido. Una mentira, un juego y luego oscuridad._

 _"Buena suerte"_

* * *

Uno de los sextillizos Matsuno corría apurado por toda la casa buscando lo que necesitaba para después meterlo dentro de la gran mochila verde en medio de la sala. Y ese era el tercer hermano, Choromatsu Matsuno quién llevaba así casi una media hora completa acomodando cosas sin parar mientras el único en la casa además de él le miraba curioso de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué haces, Choromatsu-niisan?—Se atrevió por fin a preguntar Todomatsu, alejando completamente su vista del móvil por primera vez en todo el día.

Choromatsu dentro de sí intuía que en realidad no le interesaba mucho, como siempre y la única razón por la que preguntaba es porque estaba aburrido. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer y probablemente estaba cansado de verlo moverse de un lado para otro.

—Sólo estoy alistándome para ir el concierto de mi querida Nyaa-chan—exclamó emocionado sin dejar de presionar los objetos que no dejaban cerrar la mochila.

—Ah… ya veo—respondió aburrido, como si supiera la respuesta de antemano—. Pero en serio ¿necesitar llevar tanto? Digo, llevas ahí demasiado para ir solo a un concierto, ¿no te basta con al menos una octava parte de todo eso?

El nivel de aburrimiento de su hermano debía ser demasiado alto para que estuviera preguntando demasiado, aunque honestamente no le molestaba en absoluto, pues su lado _fanboy_ salió a flote.

—Es que este será uno de los mejores conciertos que dará y seré capaz de ver en vida. Será largo, casi todo el día y habrá oportunidad de hablarle…

— ¡Espera! Alguien ha compartido mí foto… —interrumpió su larga explicación volviendo su atención hacia su celular cuando éste hizo un sonido de notificación.

¿Así que una notificación era más importante que lo que su hermano le contaba? Bah, no iba a dejar que el repentino desinterés de su hermano menor lo desalentara, además lo conocía lo suficiente para no verse afectado. Tenía todo un día por delante para estar con su _idol_ y lo mejor de todo era que al ser un concierto VIP, ésta vez no sería arruinado por el demonio de su hermano mayor. Aún podía recordar el día en que casi lo condena a perder su oportunidad con la cantante. Sin embargo, ahora él no podía entrar pues se requería de un boleto especial que guardaba en su mochila para no olvidarlo.

De hecho no había comentado nada a los demás pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaba con Osomatsu, dormía hasta tarde y cuando estaba despierto se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle apostando. Pero el cambio más notable en él era como se había vuelto más bromista y enfadoso últimamente. Bien sabía que eso era parte de su personalidad, sin embargo, en las dos últimas semanas su actitud hacia él cambió mucho pues parecía que hacerlos enojar se había vuelto un hábito de la noche a la mañana. Sin contar esa extraña tensión entre él y los menores.

Hundido en sus pensamientos recordó que debía revisar la lista ya que no tenía tiempo para idear en que lío se habría metido su hermano. Era mejor si usaba ese tiempo para llegar más temprano al evento; al volver podría sacarle toda la información al mayor.

Tomando un papel pasó lista descartando los objetos que ya estaban dentro de la mochila a la vez que murmuraba los nombres.

—Discos para autografiar, listo. Botellas de agua, listo. Bocadillos, listo. Cartel para llamar su atención, listo. Palos de luz artificial, listo. Banda conmemorativa de su concierto número cien edición limitada, lis-

Su frase se vio interrumpida al no ver el objeto entre los demás, su rostro palideció y gritó mientras apurado hurgaba en la mochila con la esperanza de que lo haya puesto en otra de las bolsas.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde lo puse?! ¡Estoy seguro de haberlo metido!—repetía una y otra vez revisando cada rincón.

Se suponía que ese debía ser el mejor concierto y no podía considerarse un fan de verdad si no llevaba la banda conmemorativa de su concierto número cien, el cual pasó tres días afuera de la tienda para poder conseguir. Sólo había cincuenta en el mundo y él había perdido una de ellas.

— ¡No lo perdí!—se auto convenció.

— ¡Agh, cállate, Choromatsu-niisan! Vas a reventar los tímpanos si sigues gritando así.

No obstante, Choromatsu no le hizo caso alguno, en su lugar luchaba por recordar la última vez que la vio.

Ese día había llegado muy alegre a casa porque sus esfuerzos valieron la pena y pudo conseguir la banda número cuarenta y cinco. Así que al volver a casa la puso en… ¡Pero claro! Como no se acordaba, si la dejo fuera de la alcance de sus hermanos escondiéndola hasta debajo de sus revistas en el fondo del clóset.

Una vez que supo dónde estaba corrió hacia el sitio abriendo desesperadamente la puerta corrediza del ropero y moviendo los demás artículos pudo verla. Era una banda rosa que tenía a leyenda "Nyaa-chan Fan #1" con letras verdes y brillantes y ésta estaba aún en su empaque, pues Choromatsu no quería arriesgarse a que se ensuciara. Ya que tuvo el objeto que tanto buscaba y luego de haber limpiado el polvo, lo abrazó aliviado, era la única pieza faltante para que pudiera irse al evento. Así que brillando de felicidad bajo los escalones dando saltitos mientras tarareaba uno de los éxitos de su amada idol.

Sin embargo, toda esa felicidad desapareció al ver la sala de estar y supo que su buena suerte se había terminado inmediatamente. Volvió a lanzar otro grito pero esta vez de total terror.

— ¡Demonios, Choromatsu-niisan! Lo digo en serio, ¿no puedes arreglar tus cosas sin hacer tanto ruido?

Pero Choromatsu no respondió lo que hizo a Todomatsu desviar su atención del dispositivo a su tercer hermano mayor.

—Mis cosas… mis cosas… concierto… Nyaa-chan.

Sí, definitivamente estaba desconectado de la realidad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Todomatsu recibió una respuesta inesperada cuando el tercer hermano se acercaba a él hecho una furia y lo agarraba fuertemente del suéter.

—Todomatsu, solo lo diré una vez y más te vale que respondas de inmediato y correctamente—dijo con voz sombría y Todomatsu únicamente soltó otro "¿eh?", claramente confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Dónde escondiste mis cosas? Te doy exactamente un minuto para que me las devuelvas.

—Pero si yo no tomé nada—hizo uso de su voz linda y un gesto inocente.

—Treinta segundos, Todomatsu, o todos se enterarán del incidente en el baño.

— ¡Prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! ¡Mentiroso!— El menor palideció.

Claro que lo hizo, pero ahora estaba en juego el mejor concierto al que una vez podría ir, así que no le importaba jugar sucio si debía hacerlo.

—A mi no me metas en tus asuntos de _idol_ —frunció el ceño molesto—. Como dije yo no hice nada. Osomatsu-niisan entró hace unos cinco minutos tomó tu mochila diciendo que te acompañaría y se fue.

— ¿Oso…matsu-niisan?—murmuró dejando ir al menor, su cerebro aún estaba procesando la información.

Ahora era el turno de Choromatsu de temer, el peor de los escenarios que pudo haber pensado le estaba pasando en ese justo momento. Sus cosas, sus artículos coleccionables, su dinero... ¡Su boleto! Todo estaba dentro de esa mochila que ahora estaba en manos del peor de sus hermanos. Porque lo sabía perfectamente, el muy bastardo de Osomatsu se quedaría con su dinero para ir al _pachinko_ y probablemente vendería sus cosas para molestarle diciéndole que su dinero podría ser multiplicado apostándolo, aunque dudaba mucho que pasara eso último.

¿O de dónde más podría ese _nini_ conseguir el dinero que usaba en los días recientes? Era casi imposible que se la pasara apostando si no tenía ni un centavo pero ahora el maldito hasta podría forrarse en dinero si vendía el boleto o alguna de las cosas en su mochila.

Volteo a ver a Todomatsu quien había regresado a su lugar en el sofá con el teléfono entre sus manos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que se fuera?

—No es como si le hablara a Osomatsu-niisan. No estoy muy contento con él en estos momentos, que digamos.

El menor tenía razón desde hace unos días el menor no le había dirigido ni una mirada al mayor de los Matsuno, nadie le dio mucha importancia porque sabían que las peleas entre hermanos eran normales, por lo que ninguno de los demás se molestó en preguntar ya que supusieron que las cosas se arreglarían solas. ¡Cómo se arrepentía!

Sin esperar ni un segundo más salió en búsqueda de su hermano mayor, quizá aún podía alcanzarlo si corría el camino al concierto. Si lo hacía probablemente podría atraparlo vendiendo el boleto afuera del lugar. Corrió todo lo que pudo, mirando por todos lados en caso de que se lo encontrara el camino pero no hubo ni un rastro de él.

Después de haber corrido casi un maratón llegó al lugar dónde estaba llevando a cabo el evento, pues éste ya había comenzado. Con el dolor que solo un fan tiene por su cantante favorito cuando no puede entrar al evento, observó como todos los demás si podían. Sacudió su cabeza, debía concentrarse en encontrar a Osomatsu lo antes posible. Quizá podía entrar a tiempo.

Se acercó a la fila y busco entre la gente que esperaba pacientemente a entrar, recibió algunas miradas fulminantes y uno que otro insulto, ya que creían que quería meterse en la fila.

—Oye, tú, fórmate como los demás y muestra tu boleto—se acercó un hombre grande vestido de negro, uno de los de seguridad probablemente.

—Sólo estoy buscando a alguien.

—Eso dicen todos, atrás, no te quieras pasar de listo. Solamente se puede entrar con boleto.

—Lo sé, pero mi hermano lo tiene debe estar por aquí. —Al terminar de decir eso vio una mochila verde y se adelantó en la fila ignorando que el hombre lo estaba llamando—.Te encontré.

No obstante al llegar con la persona, esta no era su hermano simplemente era un chico con una mochila similar a la suya—. Ah, lo siento te he confundido.

—Hasta aquí llegó tu suerte chico—dijo el de seguridad tomando a Choromatsu por la camisa y sacándolo del lugar—. Y no vuelvas hasta que tengas un boleto.

Choromatsu estuvo a punto de caerse al ser soltado con brusquedad pero se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Qué grosero!— Exclamó sacudiendo las arrugas en su camisa para acomodarla.

Ya no sería capaz de checar en ese lugar, sin embargo, quizá su hermano mayor ya estaba usando el dinero por lo que se apuró en ir al pachinko y de paso checar los lugares donde su hermano frecuentaba ir. Cuando se había alejado un bloque del lugar del concierto sintió que el piso se movió, lo que le hizo detenerse unos segundos, espero un rato en lo que verificaba si de verdad estaba temblando o solo había sido su imaginación. Los segundos pasaron y nada más ocurrió, por lo que siguió su camino.

Continuó su tarea de revisar la ciudad, más concretamente los lugares a donde sabía que iba el mayor de los Matsuno. A pesar de que no lo había encontrado o visto, en ningún momento perdió la esperanza, hasta que echó un vistazo a su reloj. 5:00 p.m. Ya era muy tarde el concierto ya debería estar en las etapas finales ya que el resto del evento se dedicaría a dar autógrafos.

Decidió volver a casa, ya no era posible ir, se había perdido todo. Tantos meses ahorrando, ¡ni siquiera pudo comprar una figura de colección para poder obtener ese boleto!

Oh, pero ahora su hermano estaba en serios problemas ya vería cuando se encontraran. No saldría vivo de esta. Quizá no tendría su dinero de vuelta ni siquiera la experiencia, pero sentía que se volvería loco si no hacía nada.

Entró al hogar que seguía compartiendo con sus seis hermanos, donde los únicos que hacían un aporte monetario a la casa eran Todomatsu y él de vez en cuando, aunque sus otros hermanos también ayudaban a su manera. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu ayudaban en la limpieza casa y Karamatsu ocasionalmente cocinaba para ellos o ayudaba a su madre a preparar algún platillo. No obstante, últimamente Osomatsu no hacía nada; el mayor solía ayudarlos a todos a su propia y única manera, así que no sabía que había pasado para que ahora se comportara así.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar donde horas antes estaba su mochila y él corriendo por todo el lugar, todo estaba en silencio. Abrió la puerta corrediza no esperando encontrar a alguien, no a sus padres pues esa mañana habían salido a visitar a una amiga y regresarían en la noche, pero ahí estaba uno de sus hermanos, Todomatsu, quien al parecer no había salido desde que se fue.

— ¿Lo encontraste?

El silencio y su pose de decepción fueron suficientes para dar a entender que no.

— ¡Pero ya verá ese maldito bastardo que tenemos de hermano mayor!—exclamó lleno de ira.

—Ajá…—El menor se encontraba tecleando una respuesta a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida en su celular— Y tú crees que eso va arreglar algo, es Osomatsu-niisan. No veo por qué esforzarte…

Choromatsu iba a responder cuando de la nada el ambiente alrededor suyo cambió totalmente. Ya no era la casa ni la habitación en la cual estaba hablando hace unos segundos con Todomatsu, ni siquiera estaba de pie. Estaba acostado en un suelo de concreto y algo pesado, no sabía que, estaba sobre él, presionando. Éste lugar era más oscuro, aunque podía ver algo de iluminación, pero su vista nublada le dificultaba saber exactamente donde se encontraba. Era como si hubiera sido teletransportado de la sala a un sitio desconocido. Podía escuchar varias voces distorsionadas y quejidos. También tenía calor, mucho calor como si estuviera dentro de un horno y casi no podía respirar. Sentía sus párpados pesados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de plomo.

Pero dentro de aquella irreal escena escuchó una voz conocida, estaban llamándole. Sea quien fuera tenía un sonido cálido y acogedor que lo hacía calmarse. Quería ir hacia ella, si se esforzaba quizá lo lograría, sólo un poco más…

—…matsu…

Un chasquido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y cuando volvió en sí miro en frente de él a su hermano quien tenía un gesto de ligera preocupación, pero más que nada confusión. Todo desapareció en un segundo y en un instante de nuevo estaba en la habitación con su hermano menor.

— ¡Choromatsu-niisan!—Después de unos segundos pudo oír claramente la voz de su hermanito.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó poniendo su mano sobre su sienes, estaba doliéndole terriblemente. Su tono lleno de confusión el cual resonó por la habitación.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo. De repente caíste en un trance o algo así ya que intente hablarte varias veces pero no respondías, ¿estás bien?

¿Había sido… su imaginación? Pero si podía recordarlo bien, no muy claramente por supuesto, mas sentía que aquello había sido real; se había sentido real.

—Sí, estoy bien, supongo que estoy cansado por recorrer toda la ciudad, eso me pasa por hacer ejercicio sin haber desayunado—respondió calmado, incluso rió un poco para liberar la tensión que se había formado, aunque sonó como una risa vacía. Evidentemente Todomatsu no sería convencido así de fácil; era demasiado astuto.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Todomatsu alzó una ceja desconfiado.

Choromatsu sonrió. No podía decirle lo que había sentido de verdad, pensaría que estaba volviéndose loco. Lo mejor era dejar el tema de lado.

—Sí, de hecho no he comido nada así que quizá es un pequeño bajón de azúcar, así que sólo necesito tomar asiento. No, mejor iré a descansar un poco.

— ¿No quieres comer algo antes?—siguió insistiendo el menor.

—No, está bien, Todomatsu. Mejor voy a dormir un rato y me levantare a la hora de la cena, ¿sí?

El menor seguía sin creer su excusa, sin embargo, sabía bien que no sacaría más información, por lo cual suspiro.

—Está bien, como tú digas, Choromatsu-niisan.

Y sin más que decir, Choromatsu salió de la sala disponiéndose a subir las escaleras e ir directamente al sofá que tenían en la sala, donde ellos pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo, para tomar una merecida siesta. Sin embargo, aun estando acostado, su mente no dejó de pensar en la experiencia reciente.

¿Qué fue aquello? Fue como si una de sus memorias fuese traída a la realidad, pero por más que intentaba recordar detalles más allá de los que sintió no había nada. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí o porque estaba ahí en primer lugar, mucho menos sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz tan familiar. Ninguna de sus otras memorias parecía darle alguna respuesta, por lo que decidió tomarlo como una repentina alucinación fugaz y mejor concentrarse en dormir un rato para calmar a su agitado corazón, que sin darse cuenta aceleró su pulso desde que vio aquel lugar. No obstante, tenía miedo y una profunda tristeza inexplicable en su pecho, que podía ser comparado con un mal presentimiento.

—Calma, Choromatsu, solo duerme un poco y estarás mejor… Sí, mucho mejor—. Se acomodó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos, dejando todo atrás.

Y pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Nota (Feb/23/17): Volví, con más suspenso(?) O eso espero ajskjaksj por que mi meta es no seguir la norma, quien sabe si lo logré. Aquí ni siquiera empieza lo bueno, lol, pero espero que estén preparados~ Lamento si tardé con este capítulo, es que me bloqueé en uno de los adelantados y no quería alcanzarme, so básicamente me saboteé(?) XD**

 **Bueno, gracias a mi beta por que gracias a ella puedo publicar esta historia hecha con love.**  
 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**


	4. Sin escapatoria

Al despertar, Karamatsu se sentó en el futón que compartía con sus hermanos y aun un poco adormilado frotó sus ojos mirando a su alrededor con una expresión somnolienta, totalmente consciente de su falta de sueño. A su lado derecho Ichimatsu continuaba durmiendo, al igual que Osomatsu quien estaba distante de él y sólo estaban ellos en la habitación. Estiró sus brazos y bostezo, aún tenía algo de sueño mas no se veía capaz de poder volver a dormir, a pesar de sentir que podría quedarse hasta tarde como su hermano mayor solía hacer.

Y no sólo la noche pasada sino que eran ya varias noches en las cuales tenía una sensación extraña que no lo dejaba dormir. Desde hace unos días había sentido emociones casi inexplicables, era como si una profunda tristeza se apoderara de él y la soledad lo invadiera. Claramente, ambos eran sentimientos que siempre percibía cuando sus hermanos le rechazaban o le ignoraban. Cuando por fin creyó había sido capaz de poder acostumbrarse a ellos y poder vivir con el dolor, de nuevo regresaban a atormentarlo, sin embargo, esta vez eran más fuertes y distantes. Sí, porque aunque sonara como un loco, esa melancolía y abandono no eran suyos o al menos se sentían demasiado extraños para ser suyos.

Suspiro y decidió dejar sus pensamientos filosóficos para cuando llegara al puente donde siempre buscaba a sus _Karamatsu Girls_ , ya que estar en ese lugar le brindaba una templanza que lo ayudaba a reflexionar así como a controlar sus emociones.

—Je, hoy es un nuevo y maravilloso día donde el sol refleja sus cálidos rayos sobre el paisaje, bañándolo con su brillo dorado. Este es el día ideal para compartir con mis hermanos y esta hermosa naturaleza así como de su-

Su frase y pose se vieron interrumpidos cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Atónito y con los ojos lloroso giró su cabeza para así ver al responsable de tal fechoría, logrando así observar como el brazo de Ichimatsu regresaba a su lugar acomodándose como si nada hubiese pasado. Karamatsu pensó entonces que ya estaba despierto pero el otro siguió roncando suavemente, ¿todo este tiempo estuvo dormido?, se preguntó mentalmente sorprendido. Aunque a decir verdad prefería quedarse con la duda que levantarlo para preguntarle si estaba bien y saber si aquello no podía haber sido algún espasmo muscular que necesitara atención médica, ya que todos en la familia sabían que despertar el cuarto hermano era como invocar un demonio o ser sentenciado a muerte. No había ninguna diferencia.

Por lo que decido que lo mejor sería prepararse para ir a desayunar y se reservaría los pensamientos sobre porque era que estaba experimentando tales conmoción en sus emociones para cuando estuviera solo. Levantándose dio una última mirada a sus hermanos que aún seguían en los brazos de Morfeo, sonrió nostálgicamente y salió de la habitación.

No obstante, al dar un paso fuera de esta una punzada afloró en su pecho acompañado de un dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo ponerse en cuclillas y soltar una maldición. No de nuevo, ya era la cuarta vez en esos tres días, cada vez se hacía más fuerte, repetitiva y frecuente, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Sólo pedía que ninguno de sus hermanos pasara por ese lugar y lo viera en ese estado, además de que no quería preocuparlos, no quería decirles en parte porque no sabía cómo explicar la causa de esos ataques repentinos. Así como venían estos se iban y este no fue la excepción, ya que a los pocos minutos pudo regresar a la normalidad.

Inspiró profundamente, lo retuvo y exhaló. Maldición, después de que todo pasara su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiese sido golpeado por un auto. Un vez que todo se calmó y se aseguró que nadie lo había visto, continuó su camino al baño para arreglarse y comenzar otro día.

Sí que tenía mucha suerte de que hasta ahora todos esos ataques hayan sido cuando estaba solo, únicamente hubo una vez que Osomatsu casi lo descubría, pero logró esconderlo ya que en eso tiempos la sensación no era tan fuerte.

De hecho estaba más preocupado por su hermano mayor, los demás habían dicho un par de cosas, mas sabía de sobra que todos eran conscientes del extraño cambio de su hermano en los últimos días. Karamatsu hasta hace poco interrogó a Osomatsu con el fin de obtener respuestas sobre lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, no obtuvo nada más que excusas y cambios de tema, incluso su hermano aseguraba una y otra vez que todo estaba bien. Por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero eso no significaba que se rendiría, claro que seguirá insistiendo, solo necesitaba esperar la oportunidad.

Se vio al espejo por última vez, admirando su imagen con una sonrisa y una pose exagerada para luego salir del baño. Ese día iría pescar con su hermano menor, Todomatsu. Quizá no lo pareciera mucho pero Todomatsu y él tenían una buena relación de hermanos, así como Osomatsu y Choromatsu o Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu. Aunque eso no significaba que tuviera favoritos, pues amaba a todos por igual, era sólo que solía salir más con Todomatsu. Especialmente cuando el menor iba pescar, era una forma relajante de pasar tiempo de calidad con él y eso le gustaba.

Por esa razón sabía que, a pesar de que sus hermanos lo ignoraran o dejaran de lado, estos aún lo seguían queriendo, ¿cierto?

No tuvo más tiempo de seguir reflexionando, ya que en cuanto entró en la sala donde desayunaban un grito capturó su atención.

— ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan!

Lo último que pudo ver Kara fue una pelota de béisbol dirigiéndose hacia él antes de caer por el impacto.

—¡Jyushimatsu!—Regaño el tercer hermano poniendo una expresión molesta así como adoptó una pose de "mamá regañando a su hijo"— ¡Una tubería no es un bate de béisbol! ¡Puedes herir a alguien con eso!

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, sólo no juegues con esa cosa en la casa puede ser peligroso—suspiro al vez que presionaba sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos, ni siquiera era el mediodía y ya estaba a punto de tener una migraña. En serio que sus hermanos ya siendo adultos a veces se comportaban como unos niños. Cuando vio que Jyushimatsu dejaba la tubería a un lado se dirigió a Karamatsu quien se estaba incorporando después de aquel golpe sorpresa—. ¿Estás bien?—dijo acercándose.

Karamatsu sabía que aquel golpe no era uno de los más fuertes que recibía por parte de sus hermanos, por lo tanto decidió no hacer un gran show y se levantó como si nada para luego hacer una pose exagerada, incluso alzó el dedo pulgar como una señal para parecer más convincente. De hecho si lo pensaba bien, el dolor en su rostro era minúsculo en contraste con el que recibía de aquellos repentinos ataques.

—Estoy bien, _brother_. Pero Choromatsu tiene razón, _my little_ Jyushimatsu, alguien pudo salir herido.

—Lo siento, Karamatsu-niisan—aunque la sonrisa imborrable del quinto hermano permanecía en su rostro, estaba levemente deformada en una mueca que Karamatsu podría identificar como tristeza, además sabía que por su tono de voz él otro estaba arrepentido por sus actos.

— _All right_ , mientras lo entiendas está bien. Pero, ¿dónde está tu bate?

Jyushimatsu se quedó callado unos segundos antes de responder.

—Lo perdí—confesó bajando la mirada.

Karamatsu se preguntó cómo eso era posible si el quinto hermano cuidaba mucho de ese bate, de hecho casi siempre lo llevaba a todos lados, por lo tanto era raro que lo haya perdido. Era sorprendente como Jyushimatsu mantuvo la calma sin su preciado objeto, ya que creía que el día en que le pasara algo a ese bate el amante del béisbol se pondría triste.

—Oh, _I see_. ¿En dónde fue que lo viste por última vez podría ayudarte a buscarlo?—sonrió el segundo hermano. Sin embargo, Jyushimatsu negó.

—No pasa nada, fue un accidente el que se perdiera…

— ¿Estás seguro?—continúo intentando; Jyushimatsu rechazó la oferta negando suavemente. Karamatsu suspiro, al parecer su hermanito estaba más obstinado de lo normal, lo notó desde aquel otro día en que limpio el piso en silencio y le pregunto si todo estaba bien. Y al igual que la última vez, de nuevo el quinto hermano no contestó. Bueno, era Jyushimatsu y el no solía mentir, así que confiaría en su hermanito—. Como digas, _my brother_. Bien, es hora de desayunar y después Todomatsu y yo iremos a pescar para así fortalecer nuestros lazos de hermandad a través de…

—Karamatsu-niisan…

—Si, _my little_ Todomatsu.

—Estas sangrando.

— ¿Eh? A ver déjame revisar eso—. Choromatsu tomó el hombro de Karamatsu y lo giró para observar su rostro y como el menor de los Matsuno había dicho la nariz del segundo hermano estaba sufriendo de una leve hemorragia. Sin embargo, Karamatsu no hizo algún gesto de dolor—. Rápido ven, te ayudare a detenerla—. Y sin esperar una respuesta, el tercer hermano arrastró al otro hacia el baño, para luego sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y detener la hemorragia

— ¡Guaa! ¡Lo siento mucho, Karamatsu-niisan!—exclamó Jyushimatsu siguiendolos con una mirada preocupación y arrepentimiento, incluso su sonrisa había desaparecido.

—No te preocupes, _my little_ Jyushimatsu, esto no es nada comparado con…—. Karamatsu vaciló, estaba a punto de revelar su secreto. No debía hacerlo, enfrentaría eso solo como el hombre que era.

—No te muevas tanto, Karamatsu-niisan—llamó la atención el tercer hermano sosteniendo la nariz del otro para detener el sangrado— Eh, ¿comparado con que, nii-san?—preguntó curioso del repentino silencio.

—Con el dolor de ser un _guilty man_ , soy un hombre pecaminoso-

—Ya entendimos, nii-san—interrumpió Todomatsu, quien no estaba dispuesto a escuchar palabras dolorosas desde temprano. Sin embargo, los había seguido también preocupado por ver el estado del segundo mayor y al verificar que seguía siendo un tonto doloroso decidió adelantarse—. Iré a desayunar.

—Claro, en un segundo vamos, Todomatsu. Listo, ya está—musitó Choromatsu terminado de acomodar un pedazo de algodón en la nariz del otro para luego empezar a guardar todo.

—Je, _thank you_ , Choromatsu.

—No es nada, solo que si fuera tú no haría muchos movimientos bruscos pues si has perdido algo de sangre y no has desayunado.

—Yo te cargaré, Karamatsu-niisan—se ofreció Jyushimatsu alzando una mano emocionado.

—No hay problema, _my little_ Jyushimatsu, pero si llegara a ocupar tu ayuda te lo haré saber—dijo despeinando los cabellos del menor. Mentiroso, eso es lo que era, aún si estuviera en problemas no se los haría saber si es que ese problema ponían en peligro sus vidas. En cuanto al asunto que lo aquejaba últimamente… no podía decirles nada aún, ya que desconocía la razón y le aterraba que pudiera ser un grave problema de salud. Lo mejor sería ir al doctor lo antes posible para así descartar o aceptar esa posibilidad.

Luego de que todo ese ajetreo haya pasado, los tres regresaron a la sala de estar donde Todomatsu ya estaba sentado con Ichimatsu, quien aparentemente se acababa de levantar. No obstante seguía sin haber rastros de su Osomatsu, probablemente seguía durmiendo.

—Bueno días, mis ninis—. Su madre entró a la sala con varios platos de arroz así como también distintos acompañamientos de un desayuno japonés, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días—respondieron al unísono.

—Déjame ayudarte, _mother_ —se ofreció Karamatsu, ayudándola con varios de los platos. Su madre agradeció el gesto y contó cabezas.

— ¿Osomatsu aún no se ha levantado?—preguntó sorprendida—. Que extraño, normalmente siempre está listo a la hora del desayuno.

—No, aun no se ha despertado, pero yo lo levanto. Gracias, mamá—habló el tercer hijo agradeciendo cuando su madre dejó su plato frente a él.

—Bueno ya que están casi todos aquí reunidos les diré que su padre recibió una semana de vacaciones en unas aguas termales como bonificación por su arduo trabajo—colocó una mano en su mejilla sonriendo alegremente—, y me ha invitado a ir con él. Así que nos iremos unos dias. Les he dejado dinero y el almuerzo preparado. Nos iremos hoy en la noche, así que si ocupan algo llámenos. Quería decirle a Osomatsu, ya que en este momento su padre y yo saldremos de compras y al volver lo más probable es que nos vayamos.

—No te preocupes, mamá yo me encargo de todo—como siempre el más responsable tomó la palabra.

—Sí, _mom_ , ustedes disfruten unos días de relajación, nosotros tomaremos la responsabilidad que como hijos tenemos a nuestros progenitores.

—Muy bien—interrumpió su madre sonriendo—. Entonces así queda, su padre ya debe estar esperando. Oh, casi lo olvido, aquí les dejo un numero por si ocupan más dinero o por si llegara a pasar algo.

—Estaremos bien, mamá, somos capaces de cuidarnos solos—comentó Todomatsu escribiendo algo en su celular, un mensaje quizá.

Todos los demás asintieron deseándoles unas buenas vacaciones y se despidieron de ella viendo como salía de habitación.

Una vez que ella y su padre, quien les dio una corta despedida y les pidió que se cuidasen, salieron por la puerta los cuatro de los cinco comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, incluso Jyushimatsu empezó a tomar comida de la porción de Ichimatsu quien solo frunció ligeramente el ceño, mas siguió con la conversación. Todomatsu solo respondía con monosílabos a todo lo que le decía Karamatsu, quien le explicaba que podrían hacer en el día, mientras su atención seguía en el celular. Choromatsu carraspeó, pero fue ignorado. Repitió el proceso unas tres veces y resultado fue el mismo. Eso hasta que una vena sobresalió de su sien al ver que sus hermanos no le prestaban atención y golpeando la mesa obtuvo su atención.

—Es hora de dividirnos las tareas—tomó la palabra—. Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu, ustedes se encargaran de la limpieza

—¡Ichimatsu-niisan y yo dejaremos la casa brillante!

El cuarto hermano solo refunfuño algo llamando al quinto hermano para que empezaran el trabajo lo antes posible.

—Todomatsu, Karamatsu, ustedes se encargaran de comprar los ingredientes para la cena—continuó dirigiéndose a los otros dos hermanos.

— _Alright_ , _brother_.

—Como sea.

—El vago de Osomatsu y yo prepararemos la cena. Los días siguientes nos turnaremos las tareas.

—Excelente, Choromatsu, _you're a genius_ —halago Karamatsu, pero el tercer hermano y los demás continuaron con sus asuntos.

—Karamatsu-niisan, ¿ya terminaste? Necesitamos irnos ya o no estaré a tiempo—dijo el menor de los Matsuno a lo que el segundo hermano asintió levantándose de la mesa a la vez que recogía los platos.

—Yo lo hago, Karamatsu-niisan—habló Jyushimatsu, tomando los trastos rápidamente a lo que el segundo hermano alzó una ceja, curioso por la repentina acción del menor—. Me toca a mi hacerlo—sonrió.

—Vale, Jyushimatsu— asintió y volvió a ser llamado por Todomatsu quien ya lo esperaba en el pasillo que daba a la salida—. Bien, hermanos míos, me despido por ahora, pero volveré más tarde con un manjar para la cena.

—Si, si, Mierdamatsu, sólo váyanse ya.

— _See you later_ —canturreo alcanzando a Todomatsu, siendo seguido por Choromatsu—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Oh, sí, casi olvidaba darles esto—dijo entregándoles un papel—. Son los ingredientes, hoy cenaremos curry—sonrió, no obstante, después suspiro—. Ahora iré a levantar a ese perezoso, ni crea que se va a quedar sin hacer nada toda la tarde. Bueno, cuídense y que no se les olvide el encargo, eh.

Antes de que Karamatsu pudiera responder Todomatsu lo jalo para llevárselo dando una despedida rápida. Tan pronto salieron ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la pequeña zona de pesca que había cerca de donde vivían, la cual estaba solo a unos minutos caminando. Solían ir a ese lugar frecuentemente como una forma de relajarse o divertirse, incluso creando historias raras como lo hicieron Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu una vez.

—Je, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? _My little brother_ _._ Es muy temprano para ir tan apresurados en la vida, aun somos jóvenes disfrutemos de estos momentos. Además de deleitarnos con este tiempo el cual aprovecharemos para compartir nuestras experiencias y apoyarnos mutuamente en esta infinita hermandad.

—Doloroso—se quejó—. No, pero llegó tarde al concurso en línea. Se supone que ya debería estar ahí buscando pokemon y demostrando mis resultados. Agh, ese idiota presumido, le demostrare que puedo atrapar a uno mejor que el que tiene—hizo un puchero.

Karamatsu no necesitaba más explicaciones para comprender que el menor estaba en alguna clase de competencia virtual, entonces él, como su hermano mayor, le animaría en todo lo que pudiera.

—Oh, Todomatsu, sé que tu ganaras. Porque tienes a este hermano mayor que te ayudará en ello.

—Um, solo no estorbes—sonrió tiernamente a pesar de sus crueles palabras. El gesto alegre de Karamatsu flaqueo un poco, sin embargo, no comentó nada y continuó caminando con una pose _cool._

Después de unos minutos en silencio y a pocos metros de llegar a su destino, Todomatsu pareció alentar el paso, hecho que llamó la atención de Karamatsu. El menor de los dos abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque luego la cerró casi de inmediato y su semblante cambio a una de preocupación.

—Karamatsu-niisan…

—¿Si, _my litte brother_?—Karamatsu paró cuando el otro lo hizo y bajo sus lentes para observar mejor al otro. Se veía dudoso y ligeramente inseguro.

—No, nada—negó levemente y volvió a sonreír.

—Estás segu-

—¡Mira hay una oferta de entrada!—interrumpió corriendo hacia ella y sacando su cartera—. Dos entradas por favor.

Karamatsu se quedó unos segundos inmóvil procesando el extraño comportamiento y las evasivas que el menor presentó. Obviamente, estaba ocultando algo y él se encargaría de saber de qué se trataba.

—Espera, Todomatsu—lo siguió, sin embargo en lugar de recibir una respuesta el otro le entregó un boleto y se dirigió a la entrada a paso veloz. Karamatsu sólo lo imitó, sin poder preguntar correctamente a qué se debía esa actitud rara tan repentina.

Una vez adentro, vieron varios estanques y a algunas personas pescando. Todomatsu y Karamatsu se dirigieron al mismo sitio en el que usualmente se ponían a pescar, es decir, el último estanque. Ese lugar donde no haber mucha gente cerca, pero para ellos así era mejor, ya que podrían pasar el rato sin ser interrumpidos.

Todomatsu sacó su celular y comenzó a moverlo por el lugar murmurando cosas que su otro hermano no comprendía muy bien del todo. Estaba buscando algo y parecía que se le dificultaba encontrarlo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, _my little_ Todomatsu? Yo podría ser bueno en lo que estás haciendo y brindarte mi auxilio para que encuentres lo que estás buscando—. Sabía que si volvía a cuestionar sobre lo de hace unos momentos era probable que su obstinado hermanito se negara a responder de nuevo.

—Oh, ahí está—lo ignoro. Apuntando su celular a la nada usó sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil, luego de unos segundos festejó alegremente—. ¡Si! ¡Mira, Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Atrape uno legendario! ¡A ver como te queda la cara Neko678!

Esta bien… Karamatsu no tenía la menor de idea de que estaba pasando, pero juzgando las acciones del menor quizá era algo bueno.

—Lo ves, sabía que ganarías, Todomatsu. Este _great big brother_ te entregado la suerte para que fueras capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad que soy genial?

—Lo que digas. Ahora debo publicar esto y seré más popular que ese idiota—exclamó con una mirada petulante llena de orgullo. Cuando Todomatsu entraba en esa faceta de querer destrozar a alguien virtualmente no había nada que lo detuviera.

Por otro lado, Karamatsu seguía ansioso por saber qué era lo que su hermanito iba decirle minutos antes. Tal vez era algo muy importante que estaba escondiendo.

—Oye, Todomatsu—comenzó con un tono severo, logrando esta vez obtener la atención del menor. Raramente se dirigía a su hermano utilizando solamente su nombre sin agregar una de sus ridículas palabras en inglés, lo cual dejaba en claro que estaba hablando seriamente—. ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir hace rato?

El otro se quedó en silencio mirando al celular, pero sin hacer algún movimiento, solamente estaba ahí mirándolo fijamente. Después de casi un minuto, suspiró y bloqueó el dispositivo para luego guardarlo.

—Karamatsu-niisan... ¿No crees que Osomatsu-niisan está comportándose extraño?

Así que Todomatsu también se había dado cuenta. Bueno a estas alturas sería difícil que ninguno de sus otros hermanos lo haya notado, pues era más que evidente que el mayor de los Matsuno tenía un secreto entre manos.

—Digo, sé que él está de vago casi todo el tiempo o que le gusta molestarnos. Pero está más insoportable de lo normal. Y ya sabes que a veces por la noche se mueve mucho como si tuviera pesadillas y murmura varias frases que no logro entender bien. ¿Se habrá metido en problemas y está ocultándonos algo?

Estaba de acuerdo con Todomatsu en lo primero, su hermano era un bromista y latoso de primera, así como también sabía días atrás de sus movimientos nocturnos, sin embargo escuchar que incluso murmuraba entre sueños lo sorprendió. ¡¿Su hermano tenía pesadillas?! Honestamente, no lo había notado eso pues no dormía a su lado como para ser consciente de eso. Eso lo decepcionaba de sí mismo, pues desconocía que era lo que atormentaba a su hermano incluso durante su descanso.

—¿Osomatsu tiene pesadillas?

Todomatsu asintió bajando la mirada.

—No grita, pero está muy inquieto y murmura varias cosas, en ocasiones lo he visto llorar entre sueños. Una vez intente despertarlo pero fue inútil, duerme como una piedra y no despierta hasta que se levanta muy tarde en la mañana….Karamatsu-niisan—alzó la vista con sus ojos llenos de intranquilidad—. ¿Tú crees que Osomatsu-niisan se haya metido en problemas por culpa del dinero? Quiero decir, no se me ocurre otra cosa por la cual esté comportándose de esa manera…

Karamatsu pudo reconocer el auténtico tono de preocupación en la voz del menor. El segundo hermano había mantenido un semblante serio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente para ocultar así su propia ansiedad. A decir verdad, era lo que más temía que el mayor se hubiera metido en varios aprietos y que los estuviera escondiendo, lo que no hacía más que incrementar la curiosidad en los demás. Por eso, como el hermano cool que era mantendría la calma por el momento pues sabía que Todomatsu era un poco sensible a la ansiedad y no quería empeorar su estado.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo—confesó. Sin embargo, lo mejor era hablarlo todos juntos, por lo que decidió guardar el tema por el momento. Eso hasta que volvieran a casa—. No te preocupes, Todomatsu, hablaremos con él directamente cuando regresemos. Tenemos que demostrarle que estaremos a su lado. ¿Te parece?

—Pero qué tal si…

—Todomatsu, no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros solos en este abismo de incertidumbre. Necesitamos mantenernos unidos para así con el brillo de nuestra hermandad vencer el mal que aqueja a nuestro hermano mayor.

El menor de los Matsuno guardó silencio y desvió la mirada para evitar ser dañado por el brillo que emanaba Karamatsu al hacer esa dramática pose junto con esas exageradas, pero ciertas, palabras. Al parecer no lo había relajado del todo, mas no volvieron a hablar de eso por lo pronto. En su lugar Karamatsu le preguntó sobre el concurso, a lo cual extrañamente Todomatsu explico calmadamente todos los detalles de la aplicación, que era en sí un juego.

Y el tema quedo en espera.

Estuvieron un rato más pescando hasta que decidieron que era hora de ir a comprar los alimentos para la cena, por lo que se levantaron y guardaron todo el equipo. Salieron de los estanques y comenzaron a caminar iniciando una amena plática entre ambos.

—Esta vez atrape uno más que tú, Karamatsu-niisan.

—Jeje, has ganado esta vez, _my little brother_ , pero no te la dejare fácil la próxima vez—sonrió.

En momentos como ese adoraba salir con su hermano, pues era de las pocas veces en que no era ignorado y eso lo hacía enormemente feliz.

—Oh, si. Choromatsu-niisan te dio la lista, ¿no?

Karamatsu entonces recordó el papel que le fue dado antes de salir y lo sacó de su bolsillo, abriéndolo pudo ver que al principio estaban los ingredientes para el curry, no obstante, la lista no acaba ahí pues su hermano de una vez había agregado algunas cosas más para la casa y las comidas del día siguiente. A lo que recibió una queja del menor.

—¿Qué? ¡No pensé que fuera a ser tanto, creí que sólo sería lo de hoy! Ese aprovechado, tardaremos más de que lo planeamos…

El segundo estuvo de acuerdo en que las compras se alargarían tomando en cuenta que casi todos los objetos de la lista se compraban en diferentes lugares.

—Cierto, um, ¿qué tal si nos separamos para comprar las cosas y nos vemos en casa, Todomatsu?—propuso Karamatsu con una sonrisa y el otro pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Vale, yo iré por la mitad y tú por la otra mitad, ¿está bien?

— _Of course_ , deja que tome responsabilidades como todo un hombre.

—No entiendo porque tienes que ser tan doloroso. ¿Qué responsabilidades? Sólo irás a comprar comida. Bueno no importa—suspiro Todomatsu—, deja le tomo una foto con mi móvil así puedo buscar las otras cosas.

Su hermano mayor estuvo de acuerdo y después de eso se despidieron tomando caminos diferentes acordando verse en casa.

Karamatsu comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria dispuesto a ir por los primeros ingredientes mientras que su mente se hundía en sus pensamientos. No se le ocurría nada por lo cual Osomatsu estuviera tan reacio a contarles que le ocurría, ¿no se suponía que eran hermanos y que se apoyarían en todo? Entonces, ¿por qué el otro se esforzaba tanto en esconderles la verdad? Lo más probable es que juntos pudieran encontrar una solución.

Estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando un brazo lo abrazo por los hombros hasta que se volteó de lado viendo como el mayor de los Matsuno le sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Hablando del rey de Roma, pensó.

—¡Te atrapé! Oye, si que caminas muy rápido, lo bueno es que pude alcanzarte a tiempo.

Karamatsu le dirigió una mirada confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Osomatsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar ayudando a nuestro hermano?

—Está siendo un aburrido como siempre—bufó—, aún así vine a decirte que no necesitas comprar las cosas de la lista. Cenaremos en el puesto de Chibita, así que no te preocupes.

La incertidumbre de Karamatsu no hizo más que incrementar con todas esas revelaciones, ¿cenar con Chibita? ¿Por qué Choromatsu cambiaría de parecer tan rápido?

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Osomatsu? ¿o es acaso que te has escapado de tus deberes?

—Ay, eres tan perspicaz, Karamachu—canturreo apachurrando las mejillas del menor—. Pero ¿no crees que es mejor cenar todos juntos con viejo amigo como Chibita? De todos modos sólo sería por hoy.

El segundo hermano continuó observándole con un gesto dudoso, bueno, en realidad casi siempre iban a comer ahí, siendo casi siempre una comida gratis garantizada debido a que escapaban antes de que el dueño pudiera siquiera detenerlos. Tal vez Choromatsu estaba pensando en ahorrar ese día. Además aún tenía unos asuntos que atender con el mayor y que mejor si lo hacía cuando llegaran a casa y estuvieran todos, esta vez lograría evitar que Osomatsu lo evadiera de nuevo y podrían saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando lo antes posible.

— _Alright_ —suspiro—, más te vale que estés en lo cierto, Osomatsu. Volvamos a casa entonces, _brother_.

Karamatsu comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su hogar, sin embargo, Osomatsu no lo siguió.

—Eh, sí, sobre eso… Iyami me pidió el otro día que lo ayudara, me pagará por ello, así que solamente voy rápido a terminar el encargo y vuelvo a casa para la cena.

¿Iyami pidiéndole ayuda a uno de ellos y pagándole por hacerlo? Eso sí que debería ser una locura, no había posibilidad de que eso pasará, ¿o si?

—Bueno, _aniki_ , déjame acompañarte para terminar más rápido y volver a casa temprano.

—¡No!—se negó Osomatsu alzando la voz y al ver la expresión atónita de su hermano módulo el tono de su voz—. Es decir, Todomatsu no sabe que debe volver a casa, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo para decirle que se cancelan las compras? Además, deberías seguirlo para que no compre más de la cuenta—bromeo.

Karamatsu frunció ligeramente el ceño, no encontrando la gracia, al contrario podía leer que su hermano estaba evadiendo lo, porque ahí estaba de nuevo, esa actitud despreocupante falsa como una máscara de cera. Y él más que nadie conocía cuando alguien estaba fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Evidentemente no le había creído ni una palabra y el hecho de que haya alzado la voz no hacía más que incrementar sus sospechas.

—Osomatsu. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Karamatsu? Sólo iré con Iyami a resolver el maldito problema que tiene y me dará algo de dinero.

—Pero si Iyami no tiene dinero, vive en una caja.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Capaz y el maldito desgraciado haya ganado en las apuestas esta vez.

Bueno, no podía negar que eso pudo haber pasado por más improbable que sonase.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas ir contigo?

—¿Y compartir contigo la paga? Ni loco. Mira, Karamatsu, no tengo tiempo y quiero terminar con esto rápido—musitó con un tono cansado y estresado—. Lo único que te pido es que vayas a decirle a Todomatsu lo que te dije y vuelvan a casa, en cuanto termine volveré a casa no me tardo, ¿si?—sonrió.

El segundo hermano se sentía tan impotente al ver las ojeras en los ojos de su hermano, lo cuales lucían opacos contrastando con la brillante sonrisa que sostenía o que al menos su hermano mayor mantenía en esos momentos. Bien, lo dejaría ir esta vez, pero al volver a casa no sé salvaría.

—Vale. Ve, yo iré a buscar a Todomatsu—se rindió.

—Gracias, Karamatsu—exclamó con voz alegre y la expresión seria de Karamatsu se suavizó.

Quizá no era mucho lo que podía hacer en ese momento estando solo, no obstante, cuando estuvieran todos reunidos podrían enfrentar al mayor sin problema alguno.

—Pero cuídate mucho, ¿si, Osomatsu?

A pesar de que pudo reconocer una chispa de duda su expresión, Karamatsu no pudo decir nada pues Osomatsu se adelantó asegurando que lo haría frotando su índice sobre su nariz con una gran sonrisa y se marchó.

Karamatsu exhaló, a veces hablar con Osomatsu le resultaba agotador, pues a diferencia de lo ir hacia con sus hermanos menores, no se contenía en cuanto a lo que decía y fácilmente se expresaba sin problema dejando de lado aquella actitud genial de hermano mayor que usaba para destacar.

Ya no le quedaba de otra más que cumplir la caprichosa petición del mayor permitiéndole ir a ayudar a su amigo, porque aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta Iyami era alguna clase de amigo o conocido cercano que ellos tenían.

Lo primero que decidió fue ir a tomar el camino por el cual se fue Todomatsu y poder alcanzarlo. No obstante lo que no esperaba es que el menor yacía de regreso con las compras. Así que acercándose pudo interceptarlo unos metros más adelante.

—¿Karamatsu-niisan?—preguntó el otro, pues lo más seguro es que esperaba que él también tuviera varias bolsas con los ingredientes y demás cosas, no imagino verlo con las manos vacías.

El nombrado le sonrió acercándose para tomar una de las bolsas y ayudar al menor.

—Guao, Todomatsu, sí que terminaste rápido. Pensé que tendría que buscarte un rato más.

—Si, en realidad casi todo lo que me tocó estaba en una misma tienda. Em… ¿por qué no tienes nada?

—Oh, si, sobre eso… Osomatsu me dijo que sería mejor si cenaramos con Chibita esta noche.

—Estás diciéndome que fue en vano apurarme por comprar todo esto? ¡Agh!—vocero furioso—. ¡Ese maldito flojo no quiere cocinar, eso es lo que pasó! ¿O por qué otra razón diría que comiéramos en otro lugar?

—No lo sé, al parecer Choromatsu estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Choromatsu-niisan? ¿Estás seguro?

Karamatsu vaciló.

—Bueno supongo que podemos regresar y allá y preguntarle, ¿no crees?

Ya sea porque Karamatsu sonaba decaído o porque Todomatsu estaba tan molesto dispuesto a averiguar si Osomatsu había escapado de nuevo de sus responsabilidades, el menor aceptó. Ambos se encaminaron a casa, aunque fue un regreso en silencio, hablando ocasionalmente, de hecho casi nada. Todomatsu porque iba enojado y Karamatsu porque no se sentía con los ánimos de hablar. ¿Qué habría sido de ese deje de duda que percibió en su hermano mayor?

Karamatsu fue quien abrió la puerta permitiéndole a Todomatsu pasar primero.

—Estamos de vuelta—anunció el menor.

—Hasta que regresan—exclamó aliviado Choromatsu tomando las bolsas verificando su contenido recibiendo una mirada desconcertante de los otros dos— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están los ingredientes de hoy? Todo esto es lo de mañana.

Los recién llegados se miraron confundidos el uno al otro, esto hasta que Karamatsu se adelantó.

—Osomatsu dijo que no lo comprara que iríamos a cenar al puesto de Chibita.

—Ese maldito, siempre haciendo lo que se le pega la gana—murmuró furioso el tercer hermano—. Le había dicho claramente que no iríamos, que hoy íbamos a cocinar la cena. ¡Agh! ¡¿Dónde está ese nini bueno para nada?!

—Fue con Iyami a ayudarle en no sé qué o eso fue lo que me dijo—explicó el segundo hermano.

—¡¿Ayudarle?! ¡¿A Iyami?! No me la creo, si apenas nos ayuda a nosotros.

Entonces, eso quería decir que Osomatsu no le dijo a nadie nada, ¿solamente a él? Y eso porque Karamatsu insistió en que le explicara. El mayor de los presentes frunció el ceño, ahora si era el momento de la verdad. Le pondría un fin a todo eso.

—Está bien, hasta aquí se librará Osomatsu. Cuando regrese a casa no se escapara del interrogatorio—recogió las bolsas y se fue a la cocina, dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos con su actitud seria.

Su hermano mayor ya no tendría escapatoria.

* * *

 **Nota (Mar/26/17): Ah! ¿Que decían? Que no iba a continuar esta historia? Pues sorpresa, es sólo que pasaron muchas cosas y pues apenas pude revisar este capitulo. Oh por cierto, edite los capítulos anteriores, fueron algunos detalles pero si quieren volverlo a leer para entender mejor lo que vendrá más adelante. Este fic esta en constante cambio, eso si evito cambiar la trama.**

 **Bueno les dejo este capítulo y me iré a editar el resto de los capítulos que faltan. ¡Saludos y gracias por leerme!**


	5. Problemas

No minutos, sino más bien un par de horas completas habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a su hermano hasta que la puerta principal fuese abierta dando paso al mayor de los Matsuno. Sus pasos hicieron eco por el resto de la casa, para después dirigirse a la sala y abrir la puerta, entrando de forma despreocupada.

—Oigan, bastardos, los estuve esperando en el puesto de Chibita pero nunca llegaron—reclamó sin una pizca de enfado, mas bien lo que se percibía era una actitud desinteresada. Claramente se ganó las miradas de todos los presentes de inmediato, Choromatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu tenían el ceño fruncido, mientras Jyushimatsu le miraba preocupado—. Incluso Chibita sintió lástima por mi, ¿que los demoró tanto?— Osomatsu no hizo mucho caso siguiendo con la plática y continuó caminando abriéndose paso hacia el librero. Y sobre el cuarto hermano no había ni un rastro, ya que en la tarde había salido a caminar y aun no regresaba.

Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos siendo el primero en tomar la palabra.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué elegiste por tu cuenta que cenaríamos donde tu querías cuando te dije claramente que comeremos en casa?

—Ay, tranquilo, Choromachu, sólo es una cena podemos comer lo que sea en donde sea, además de que podríamos ahorrar el dinero huyendo como siempre.

—Los ingredientes de la cena de hoy completarían el desayuno de mañana—devolvió con la misma seriedad con la que habló anteriormente.

—Que exagerado, siempre podemos arreglarnoslas para comer y si falta dinero solo le pedimos a mamá y listo, no veo porque tanto problema—dijo encorvandose de hombros disponiéndose a tomar una revista y dejar el tema de lado acostándose sobre su estómago en el piso y disponiéndose a leerla, pero no contaba con que la revista sería arrebatada sus manos por el segundo mayor.

— ¡Ese es tu problema, Osomatsu! Siempre crees que todo se arreglara porque todo irá acorde a tus planes.

El mayor bajó la mirada, estaba molesto y parecía contenerlo.

—Devuélvemelo, Karamatsu—ordenó.

—No, Osomatsu—contestó con el mismo tono. Lo estaba desafiando y lo sabía perfectamente—. ¿En qué lío te has metido, eh? ¿Por qué tantos secretos y molestias a nuestros hermanos, incluyéndome? ¿A acaso te divierte?

— ¿Qué si lo hace? Digamos que la apuestas, ya no son muy populares estos días—retó mofándose, esta vez alzando la vista para mirar al segundo hermano con frialdad y una sonrisa burlesca, era la señal de que el contrario estaba entrando en terreno peligroso y lo más probable era que terminarán peleando si seguían provocándose.

Además, Karamatsu sabía que Osomatsu era el tipo de persona que usaba el humor para esconder los problemas y esta situación no era la excepción. Lo mejor era estar calmado y seguir concentrado en el tema, sin caer en las trampas del mayor, pues lo más probable es que quisiera desviar el tema y resolverlo todo por su cuenta.

—No me has respondido, Osomatsu. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—repitió la cuestión marcando cada sílaba que hizo temblar ligeramente a sus hermanos, pues cuando Karamatsu se enojaba era tan peligroso como el mayor. No obstante, Osomatsu no se inmutó, de hecho su sonrisa fue reemplaza por una mueca rota por unos instantes antes de que el mayor pusiera un gesto molesto.

—Tsk, se me ha ido el apetito—musitó entre dientes levantándose de un salto para dirigirse a la salida—. Estoy muy cansado como para discutir trivialidades, iré a dormir.

Bueno, eso también era nuevo, pues Osomatsu no solía evitarlos tan constantemente como lo hacía ahora, parecía que ni siquiera podía verlos y cuando los ocupada solo era para pedirles favores o dinero, que era lo más común, o jugarles alguna broma. Pero intentar ignorarlos como ahora no era normal, pues frecuentemente él quería estar con ellos y de vez en cuando molestarlos, aunque le salía más accidentalmente que por otra cosa o de forma natural. Era como si su personalidad hubiese sido cambiada por completo; ese no era el hermano mayor que tanto querían y (¿por qué no admitirlo?) que admiraban. El límite de todos estaba siendo sobrepasado y lo supieron perfectamente cuando Karamatsu tomó a Osomatsu del suéter previniendo un posible escape y obligándole a mirarlo directamente.

Fue entonces que Karamatsu notó a más detalle lo mal que estaba el mayor, ya que se sorprendió de ver lo opacos que estaban los ojos de su hermano, más de lo que pudo notar cuando se lo encontró anteriormente; estaban totalmente sin vida. Y sobretodo le preocupó ver la oscuras bolsas debajo de estos. Se suponía que su hermano era el que más dormía, entonces ¿por qué su rostro reflejaba tanto cansancio y debilidad? A pesar de sentir su corazón se encogió por ver a Osomatsu en ese estado, se obligó a no titubear, porque si lo hacía perdería el valor de terminar aquello de una vez por todas.

—Suéltame.

Osomatsu bajó la mirada y murmuró fríamente una orden que fue completamente ignorada, pues no sólo Karamatsu continuaba mirándolo fijamente, sino que también aumentó la fuerza con la que agarraba su ropa. Al darse cuenta de que el menor no le haría caso usó su puño derecho para impactar la mejilla de Karamatsu, el cual siendo tomado por sorpresa lo soltó en un intento por evitar el impacto, mas no lo hizo a tiempo y cayó al piso por el movimiento brusco. No obstante, el dolor de su caída no lo detuvo y en un instante se lanzó hacia al mayor golpeando con su puño izquierdo la mejilla del contrario. Sabiendo que no se quedaría sin hacer nada Osomatsu no tardó en tomarlo de los hombros y usó su rodilla para dar con el estómago de Karamatsu, ocasionando que el aire de su interior fuese expulsado de golpe y tosiera sofocado. Fue ahí cuando los demás decidieron intervenir, esto era más que una discusión y lo sabían.

Choromatsu y Todomatsu se acercaron ayudar a Karamatsu, mientras Jyushimatsu se acercaba a Osomatsu preparándose por si debía detenerlo.

—Espero que con esto te quedes callado—musitó sin ninguna emoción acompañado de una mirada que rayaba en el desprecio pero cargada con autoridad; en definitiva ese no era su hermano mayor. Todos en la sala temblaron ligeramente ante el tono usado por Osomatsu, el temor y la tensión se sentía en el aire, ya que no por nada Osomatsu(a pesar de ser un vago) era el más fuerte de todos ellos cuando se enojaba.

—¡Es suficiente, Osomatsu!—regaño el tercer hermano, lo cual en parte aliviaba al resto porque si había alguien que pudiera detenerlo ese era Choromatsu. Sin embargo, a pesar de que quería mantener una actitud fuerte, el ligero temblor en su voz delató su miedo. Y Karamatsu no quería que la ira de Osomatsu cayera sobre los menores, por lo que antes de que Choromatsu continuara hablando Karamatsu lo interrumpió alzando una mano.

—¿Te has metido en problemas, no es así, _aniki_? Nosotros podemos ayudarte ¿o es qué no confías en nosotros?—respondió entre jadeos Karamatsu mientras estabilizaba su respiración y sus hermanos menores le ayudaban a levantarse. Quería hacer que Osomatsu entrara en razón y hablara con ellos, que supiera que ellos estaban preocupados por él. Incluso pensaba arriesgarse a golpearlo de nuevo con el riesgo de ocasionar una pelea que terminará con ambos en el hospital. De hecho estaba preparándose, porque de todos modos aquel golpe cuando mucho solo dejaría un moretón en su estómago y no sé comparaba con el dolor que había sentido en los últimos días.

Al parecer la pregunta tuvo el efecto deseado por unos instantes, porque Osomatsu dudó en mantener esa extraña actitud cuando pudo verse un brillo de arrepentimiento cruzar por sus facciones, como si respondiera ante su instinto de proteger a sus hermanos y quisiera decir algo. No obstante, eso no duró mucho pues volvió a esa faceta de desinterés puro. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Los menores quisieron ir tras él, pero fueron detenidos por Karamatsu. Ahora mismo Osomatsu era una bomba y podría desquitarse con ellos si lo molestaban lo suficiente. Él debía ser el que enfrentará al mayor, en este momento, así como lo detuvo cuando golpeó a sus hermanitos el día que Choromatsu se mudó, Karamatsu creía ser capaz de encontrar la razón de ese extraño comportamiento.

—Yo iré.

Estaba decidido desde un principio a acabar con eso de una buena vez por todas, estaba preocupado y no creía poder controlar su inquietud. Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse y al girarse pudo ver a Choromatsu mirándolo consternado, podía leer sus ojos pidiéndole en silencio que no lo hiciera. Los otros dos comprendieron al instante las inquietudes del tercer hermano y ayudaron a Karamatsu caminar de vuelta a la sala.

—Karamatsu, necesitamos revisar ese golpe.

A pesar de querer ir en contra de sus hermanos, Karamatsu obedeció tragándose la frustración de no poder haber hecho mucho.

—Ve por algo congelado, Todomatsu—dijo suavemente Choromatsu mientras él y Jyushimatsu depositaban a Karamatsu sobre un cojín con el mayor cuidado posible. El menor se veía ligeramente confundido y asustado por lo que pasaba, mas no se negó y se encaminó a la cocina.

— _I'm ok, brothers_ —aseguró alzando sus manos.

No pasó mucho antes de que Todomatsu estuviera de vuelta con una bolsa de verduras congelada, la cual puso sobre el golpe del segundo. Karamatsu aguantó las ganas de gemir por el dolor y el frío contacto de la bolsa, mejor en su lugar agradeció el gesto.

—En serio, no entiendo que esta pasando. Osomatsu no haría nada como esto sin razón…

—Al parecer el problema es más grave de lo que pensábamos, Choromatsu, pero estoy seguro de que si somos pacientes podremos ayudar a nuestro hermano. Seguramente no sabe cómo expresarlo.

—Pero eso no le da derecho de comportarse como un imbécil violento—interrumpió el menor con el ceño fruncido.

—Osomatsu-niisan parecía ser otro—comentó Jyushimatsu con un aire de intranquilidad y tristeza.

—Seguramente el muy bastardo debe dinero y no sabe cómo pagarlo—concluyó Choromatsu, al igual que Karamatsu y Todomatsu en la mañana.

—No, esto es diferente—musitó Karamatsu, queriendo levantarse, aunque dolía un poco su estómago y mejilla, no es algo que no pudiese manejar. Le gustaba recibir tantas atenciones de sus hermanos, no obstante no quería hacerlos preocupar demasiado—. Parece ser algo más grave de lo que creíam-

Karamatsu quería explicar que por esos momentos debían dejar que Osomatsu se calmara un poco, no obstante, sus palabras fueron detenidas por una fría sensación que lo recorrió por completo y un dolor que ya había experimentado en reiteradas ocasiones volvió. Sabiendo que sus hermanos estaban presentes, soportó el sufrimiento por unos instantes, lo suficiente para poder huir de la escena sin causar sospechas. Sin embargo, con sus hermanos revisando la zona afectada al verlo poner una mueca de dolor era algo imposible, por lo que pronto notaron que algo raro pasaba.

—¿Te duele mucho, Karamatsu-niisan?— Jyushimatsu se acercó preocupado por su hermano, aún sintiéndose mal por el daño que le había hecho esa mañana, no obstante, Karamatsu sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y negó suavemente.

—No, _it is all fine_ , ya no duele—mintió, aún sabiendo que el temblor y de su voz lo delataba—, solo iré al baño un momento.

Camino unos cuantos pasos, pero esta vez la sensación era más intensa. Todo su cuerpo agonizaba como si tuviese varios huesos rotos, aun sabiendo de sobra que se encontraba totalmente intacto, era demasiado de lo que podía soportar, dejando atrás el dolor de los golpes que el mayor le propinó y sin poder resistirlo cayó de rodillas quejándose en voz alta.

—¡Karamatsu-niisan!—exclamaron los tres corriendo a auxiliarlo.

—Rápido debemos llevarlo al hospital.

Extrañamente, contrario a lo que debía pensar, Karamatsu olvido lo que estaba pasando y sintió una felicidad al ver que sus hermanos ese día le habían prestado más atención de lo normal, aun si esto era preocupación, mas como siempre él mantendría su actitud. En ese momento los tristes recuerdos que alguna vez le atormentaron desaparecieron y el ataque se esfumó. Una vez que se sintió mejor, suspiro.

—No hace falta, Choromatsu—sonrió calmando a todos, levantándose lentamente como si nada.

—¿Pero que si el golpe fue grave?

—No, está bien, me pasa aveces y luego desaparece…

Al final la oración y ver sus rostros que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y ya era tarde, no podía hacer algo para cambiarlo.

—¿Esto te pasa a menudo, Karamatsu?—comenzó Choromatsu cruzado de brazos. Karamatsu vaciló y esta vez Todomatsu repitió la pregunta.

—Comenzó hace unos días pero no es nada grave, tan pronto como llega el dolor también desaparecer. No es algo malo, brothers.

Y ahí estaba poniendo su máscara cool, sólo que esta vez no podía engañar mucho. Claramente eso empeoraba con el paso del tiempo.

—Entonces deberías ir con el doctor.

Debía aceptar que aunque pensó en eso, ahora era una mala idea porque en su interior un instinto le decía que no era un problema físico, sino algo más, pero no se sentía confiado de decirlo en voz alta. Además de que era posible que creyeran que era una locura.

—No, ya no creo que pase de nuevo.

—¿Has tenido alucinaciones?—pregunto de la nada el tercer hermano, confundiendo al mayor. A decir verdad tuvo uno que otro recuerdo fugaz en su mente, sin embargo, aun cuando estos parecían momentos vividos en su pasado no tenían sentido alguno. Eran como sueños vividos más que nada. Él caminando, un fuerte estruendo y luego oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que su mente podía recrear en ese momento.

—¿Qué? No... o al menos no lo creo.

—Ya veo—respondió ligeramente decepcionado para luego acercarse y brindar su ayuda, guiando así al segundo de vuelta al cojín para que descansara.

Eso fue raro, Choromatsu no era de las personas que traían cualquier tema al azar de la nada, a menos de que se tratara de algo importante. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta inesperada? ¿Podría ser que…?

—Eso fue lo que pasó—susurró el menor de todos ellos, interrumpiendo la pregunta sin decir de Karamatsu. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y de que Choromatsu lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de sorpresa, Todomatsu continuo—. Lo que pasó el otro día fue algo como esto, ¿no, Choromatsu-niisan? Tuviste una alucinación.

—¿Te ha pasado algo como esto?—agregó Karamatsu sentándose sobre la pequeña almohada.

Choromatsu se sobresaltó y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, probablemente avergonzado de haber tenido algo tan irreal como una alucinación. Incluso conociendo a Choromatsu se sentiría humillado si creían que estaba loco, ya que al ser el hermano con más lógica eso dañaba directamente su orgullo.

—Bueno, no sé si eso podría considerarse así… pero supongo que sí—admitió.

—¡Yo también, yo también!—exclamó Jyushimatsu alzando sus manos, aunque al darse cuenta de que podría estar enfermo, sus ánimos decayeron—. ¿Será algo grave? ¿Estamos enfermos?

—Aun si no quiero admitirlo a también me ha pasado—murmuró Todomatsu— Y yo vi cuando le pasó a Choromatsu-niisan.

—¿Eh? ¿Ustedes también, Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu?

A juzgar por la reacción de Choromatsu, Karamatsu no se sintió el único impresionado por tal descubrimiento.

—¿Por qué tendremos sueños raros cuando estamos despiertos?—cuestiono Jyushimatsu poniendo su mano, la cual yacía cubierta por su manga, sobre su boca en un gesto pensativo.

—Se llaman alucinaciones, sueños son otra cosa, Jyushimatsu—aclaró el tercer hermano—. Esto no es para nada normal, digo ni siquiera tiene lógica. Además creería si fuéramos uno o dos cuando mucho los que tuviéramos éstas extrañas visiones, pero ¿los cuatro?—, al igual que Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu puso una expresión pensativa, mas a los pocos segundos continuó hablando— ¿Qué es lo que has visto, Todomatsu?

—Mmm...—el menor hizo una pausa—. No recuerdo muy bien, solo hay oscuridad y una sensación de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, pero no logro ver nada.

—Veamos casi todos tuvimos una sensación de dolor, además de que es algo reciente, o al menos para mi los es, ¿no es así?—preguntó dirigiéndose a Todomatsu y Karamatsu principalmente.

—No, yo no sentía dolor—negó Jyushimatsu—pero…

—Volví—se escuchó una quinta voz al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba a la sala, sólo para encontrar a cuatro de sus hermanos mirándole fijamente.

Los demás se sobresaltaron, tanto al recordar los hechos anteriores sobre la actitud extraña del mayor, creyendo así que había vuelto, así como también sintiéndose atrapados hablando sobre un tema tan inusual.

—Ichi-niisan, volviste. Bienvenido—saludó primero Jyushimatsu queriendo mantener una actitud positiva, pero con la preocupación que tenía por Osomatsu así como los sueños, el saludo era más sospechoso de lo que quiso.

—¿Ocurrió algo?—indago alzando una ceja, probablemente curioso por la singular atmósfera en la habitación, sobretodo por el apresurado saludo del quinto hermano.

—Osomatsu-niisan se molestó con nosotros—confesó Jyushimatsu bajando la mirada, mientras los demás guardaban silencio preguntándose si Ichimatsu también tendría los mismos síntomas que ellos.

—Ya veo. Bueno, eso es extraño, pero supongo que se le pasara, seguramente perdió el pachinko o algo asi—se encorvó de hombros, caminando a paso lento hacia su lugar en la esquina.

Era obvio que eso tendría sentido tratándose de Osomatsu Matsuno, sin embargo justo en esos momentos nada era normal y el mayor no estaba siendo como siempre. Y la mejor opción disponible era esperar a que Osomatsu se tranquilizase antes de poder volver a hablarle. Además se había ido, aunque seguramente si tenía dinero posiblemente estaba con Chibita desahogandose, como todos llegaron a hacerlo en algún momento. Ahora, el segundo tema a tomar en cuenta era casi igual de importante.

—Ichimatsu—llamó el tercero captando la atención del nombrado, quien lo miró con su típico gesto aburrido—. ¿Has tenido alguna alucinación o visión extraña?

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio,mientras los demás esperaban pacientemente la respuesta del cuarto hermano. Por un segundo parecía que había ignorado la pregunta, cuando uno de sus gatos entró por la ventana dándole la bienvenida y él con una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba acariciarlo.

—¿No es eso cosa de locos?—rio levemente, creyendo que era una broma. No obstante, al ver que todos seguían serios se sintió extraño y decidió contestar con la verdad—. No, ¿por qué?

—¿Estás seguro, Ichimatsu?—continuó indagando Choromatsu, en caso de que Ichimatsu tuviera vergüenza en admitirlo.

—No he tenido nada similar a eso. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Osomatsu-niisan? ¿Tiene esas alucinaciones?

—No lo sabemos—comentó Todomatsu—.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta? No me digan que Mierdamatsu al fin se volvió loco y lo podremos encerrar en un manicomio—respondió de forma burlesca.

—¿Ichi-niisan me van a encerrar?

—¿Eh? No, Jyushimatsu, sólo a Mierdamatsu le pasaría eso.

—¿Y qué hay de Osomatsu-niisan?

—Bueno, dijeron que aún no saben lo que pasa con él. Yo creo que es uno de sus actitudes infantiles, sólo denle espacio y estará como antes.

El resto de los hermanos se miraron preocupados, viendo Ichimatsu jugar con el gato. No solo ahora debían investigar que ocurría con su hermano mayor, sino que cuatro de ellos tenían extrañas visiones que los inquietaban.

Y los problemas sólo se estaban juntando.

* * *

 **Nota (Dec/08/17): Casi un año desde que publique este fanfic, pero no se preocupen he estado trabajando en el, aunque a un paso lento. He tenido muchos asuntos personales y escolares que me impedian publicar o avanzar más rápido, además del hecho de que mi cerebro no hace más que agregarle trama a esta historia. Voy en el capitulo 8 y todavía quiere más. En fin, edité los capitulos anteriores en algunos detalles para que los siguientes tengan sentido por si gustan releer el fic y entenderlo mejor.**


	6. Verdad

No había dudas en que Osomatsu estaba actuando de una forma inusual últimamente, a decir verdad Ichimatsu lo había visto muchas veces así de callado y malhumorado cuando perdía en las apuestas de caballos, por lo que poniendolo asi le daba a su hermano un par de horas cuando mucho un par de días para que volviera a la normalidad. O eso es lo que inocentemente pensó días atrás.

Creyó que el berrinche de su hermano llegaría a ser algo pasajero, mas no iba mentir que al oír que se molestó con los demás le pareció extraño. Las discusiones entre ellos eran normales disputas entre hermanos que se resolvían en poco tiempo. Siempre habían tenido pequeñas diferencias, que por el calor del momento se agrandaban a problemas, aunque al final el tiempo les hacía resolverlas.

Debido a era complicado para él ser honesto consigo mismo y los demás, poco podía ser de apoyo, incluso para su hermano mayor, así que por lo general pensaba que lo mejor era no estorbar y esperar a que todo se calmase. Él siempre había sido así de tranquilo, aun si era el más sombrío, Ichimatsu era el que podía permanecer en calma. Aún podía recordar con claridad el día que Osomatsu perdió los estribos y en un ataque de frustración pateó a Jyushimatsu esa vez que Choromatsu consiguió un trabajo. Fue entonces que Ichimatsu fue el único en ser capaz de mantenerse en sí y ayudó a que la incómoda atmósfera que se creó se esfumara al menos por unos instantes.

Aún si en ese momento logró una hazaña como aquella, ahora no parecía algo sencillo y debido a que había un riesgo, no, seguramente podría empeorar las cosas, lo mejor era permanecer callado. Por lo que decidió continuar su rutina o eso quería intentar.

Ciertos días Ichimatsu iba a alimentar a los gatos de cada área en el vecindario, de hecho, podía ser capaz de reconocer a casi todos los gatos del lugar, sin embargo, el resto del tiempo se lo pasaba en casa. Más específicamente, en su esquina favorita.

En otras ocasiones salía con sus hermanos, pero debido a su sombría aura y su retorcida personalidad, junto con su problema al manejar la presión, él decidía no acompañarlos en muchas de esas veces. Al único que si no podía negarse era Jyushimatsu, aun si fueran polos opuestos ambos se llevaban a la perfección o al menos lo suficiente para no discutir amistosamente, como usualmente hacían Choromatsu y Osomatsu, o para ser ligeramente distantes, como Karamatsu y Todomatsu. De hecho, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu tenían un extraño equilibrio que los hacía sentarse cómodos en su compañía. Cuando cada uno formó su propia personalidad durante la adolescencia el separarse en tres grupos era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados.

A pesar eso, su gran cercanía no era sinónimo de plena confianza, podía ser que de vez en cuando charlara amenamente con su hermano, pero nunca había logrado tener una profunda conversación con ninguno de ellos. No necesitaba molestarlos con sus asuntos, suficiente tenía con ser un inútil.

Además como hermanos tener preferencias no era raro, mas no podía negar que algunas veces que su hermano decidió acompañarlo deseaba que no lo hiciese, pues en esos momentos de soledad y tranquilidad eran en los que podía reflexionar a la perfección sobre su inutilidad y su muy creíble vacío existencial. Por esa razón cuando su hermano lo encontró a punto de salir días antes y rápidamente se autoinvito, Ichimatsu no pudo evitar detestarlo aun si fue por unos segundos. Aunque más tarde se resignó a ser acompañado, convenciendose de que si se negaba Jyushimatsu se pondría triste y por lo tanto más insistente.

Al final Jyushimatsu se había colado a su paseo, no obstante, si había algo que Ichimatsu no estaba dispuesto a mostrar era su guarida secreta, por lo que tuvo que desviarse y distraer al quinto hermano, cosa que no fue difícil tomando en cuenta que era uno de los hermanos más ingenuos. Por suerte ese día llevaba algo con lo que podía lograr ese objetivo, aun si eso significaba alargar su estadía en el parque en lugar de visitar su lugar secreto.

"—¡Ichi-niisan, Ichi-niisan! ¡Llegamos al parque! ¿Ya podemos jugar?

—Si.

Ichimatsu sostuvo un lado de la cuerda y amarró el otro extremo a un pequeño poste. Una vez todo listo movió la soga para que ésta fuese saltado por el quinto hermano, quien con un alegre tono lleno de risas comenzaba a cantar una canción al ritmo de los saltos.

Sólo es un día menos, pensó, pronto todo estará listo."

Después de eso, pasó el resto de la tarde en compañía de su hermano, no es que no quisiera pero no se sentía con ánimos y a pesar de que Jyushimatsu no fuera muy perspicaz, Ichimatsu no quería hacer notorio sus emociones por las obvias razones de que ridículamente le avergonzaba ser así. No obstante, no era algo que podía ser fácilmente evitado y lo único que hasta ahora había logrado funcionar como una posible cura era ir a ese claro en el bosque y disfrutar de la callada naturaleza. Podía ser sólo una pequeña porción de árboles en medio de una ciudad y un vecindario extraño como el suyo, pero se podía gozar de un rato para sí mismo. Total y si iba a menospreciarse como siempre, al menos quería mantenerlo como suyo. No sólo eso sino que por alguna razón ese lugar le atraía de una forma inexplicable y al mismo tiempo podía percibir un sentimiento que lo intrigaba.

Y después de un par de imperfectos, llegó el tiempo correcto.

La salida con Jyushimatsu había sido hace unos cuantos días y con eso los hermanos se concentraron cada quien en sus asuntos, tomando en cuenta la pesada aura que dominaba el hogar de los Matsuno, no solo por el mayor de ellos si no por el desacuerdo que había entre algunos. Por eso cuando la idea de que era un berrinche quedó descartada, no pudo negar que ahora no sintió sorpresa alguna al escuchar que Osomatsu de alguna forma había "explotado" nuevamente, probablemente porque la tensión era demasiada para que siguieran conviviendo pacíficamente con su actitud despreocupada y arrogante. Aunque esta vez no fue como cuando Choromatsu se marchó temporalmente, ya que al parecer se fue de la escena por cuenta propia en lugar de que alguno de ellos intentara calmarlo. Se preguntó entonces quién había sido capaz de encender la bomba. ¿Fue Choromatsu? ¿O acaso Mierdamatsu hizo alguna estupidez queriendo lucirse como el mayor ocasionando que Osomatsu perdiera aún más la paciencia? Fuese como fuese, no había nada que él pudiese hacer, más que seguir fingiendo que todo fue un berrinche y esperar que eso se calmará por sí mismo.

Porque eso es todo lo que una basura incombustible como él podía hacer.

Caminó unos pasos mano por una ruta que conocía más que a la perfección, pues ir a ese lugar se había convertido en un ritual desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Se posicionó debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol que se había convertido en su acompañante durante esos momentos de soledad, siendo el único testigo de lágrimas que sin darse cuenta habían brotado de sus ojos incontables veces. Si, sabía que su existencia era un asco total, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero entonces, ¿por qué en ese lugar tan calmado también sentía una profunda tristeza emanar e impregnarse en su alma? Como si hubiese cometido un irreparable error además de existir. ¿Sería acaso que la melancolía ya estaba consumiendo? Probablemente. Porque además de eso y más allá de sus pocas ganas de vivir, había un arrepentimiento de desconocida procedencia que le transmitía un sentimiento de intranquilidad.

Sin embargo, luego de tanta preparación, al fin todo estaba listo. Ya no más emociones negativas, pues ese lugar se convertiría en su mayor fortaleza, una en la que sólo él podría estar. En ese lugar podría descansar tranquilamente. Ahora era de tiempo de dormir en paz siendo arrullado por el sonido del viento, el cual lo movía al son de una silenciosa canción de cuna, logrando alcanzar aquella puerta falsa que visualizo en muchas ocasiones.

Con lo que no contaba era que su profunda siesta se vería interrumpido por algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Desde el día anterior Osomatsu no había regresado a casa, ni siquiera pasó la noche con ellos por lo que los demás comenzaron a preocuparse. Claro de vez en cuando alguno de ellos no volvía a casa debido a alguna borrachera que tuvieron o tal vez se quedaban en casa de uno de sus amigos, ya sea Chibita o Iyami, aunque no disfrutaban mucho pasar el tiempo con este último pues solo se la pasaba hablando de sus magníficos dientes y de su inexistente nacionalidad francesa, pero el hecho de que Osomatsu desapareciera después de una pelea era preocupante.

Esa mañana no era como las anteriores, no había un alboroto como solía haber, incluso Jyushimatsu había adoptado una actitud seria debido a lo del día anterior. Y de nuevo Ichimatsu se había ido temprano a alimentar a los gatos, lo que dejaba solo a cuatro hermanos Matsuno en la solitaria casa. El aire era tenso, pues desde que sabían de sus extrañas visiones y vieron que no había explicación, no se quiso hablar más del tema, ya decidieron que lo primordial era hablar y hacer las paces con Osomatsu antes de pasar a buscarle una razón a ese extraño suceso.

Su hermano mayor no estaba y tomando cuenta a sus reacciones de ayer probablemente no volviera ese día tampoco. Aún podían recordar con claridad que por un segundo pareció como si fuera a romperse, aun si intentó ocultarlo, y por eso querían encontrarlo lo antes posible y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

Claro, siempre había la opción de llamar a uno de sus amigos para saber si estaba con ellos, lo hicieron, pero asombrosamente las dos más posibles casas a las que Osomatsu podía ir negaron haberlo visto, excepto Chibita quien confirmó haber estado con él en el puesto. Justo como Osomatsu había dicho al llegar. Bueno, al menos dijo la verdad en eso, pensó Karamatsu, quien últimamente desconfiaba de algunas excusas que usaba el mayor.

Pensaron en revisar si fue con Totoko, al final era demasiado improbable que ella le permitiera pasar la noche ahí. Entonces ahora sólo quedaba revisar el parque, las máquinas de pachinko y los puestos de ramen.

—Iré a buscarlo— Karamatsu se levantó siendo seguido por Jyushimatsu quien exclamó que lo acompañaría.

—Espera, Karamatsu, será mejor que vayamos todos juntos.

—Seguramente está cerca por lo que podemos dividirnos para buscarlo—interfirió Todomatsu.

—Karamatsu, tu y Jyushimatsu pueden ir a revisar el pachinko y los puestos de ramen, Todomatsu lo buscaremos en el parque.

El segundo mayor tuvo un ligero escalofrío recordando la última vez que fue acompañado por el quinto hermano a las máquinas.

—Eh… _My littl_ e Jyushimatsu yo buscaré en el _pachinko_ , si gustas, y al ser tan veloz y ágil como una gacela puedes revisar todos esos puestos en menor tiempo, ¿no crees?—sugirió, ocultando sus intenciones de no querer volver a ser usado como transporte.

Jyushimatsu ladeo la cabeza claramente procesando todo antes de asentir. Todos estaban a punto de ponerse de acuerdo cuando el teléfono sonó, lo que hizo que algunos de ellos sobresaltaran ligeramente, pues era extraño que recibieran una llamada. ¿Acaso sería su madre quien llamaba para revisar que todo estuviera en orden? Eso fue lo primero que pensaron.

Karamatsu se acercó y respondió, sintiendo una clase de déja vu y un mal presentimiento, que no dejo mostrar y contestó con toda seguridad.

—Casa de la familia Matsuno, ¿qué usted hacer este fiel servidor por usted?

Sin embargo, al oír la voz del otro lado del teléfono no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste-?—. Los demás se acercaron rápidamente, esperando poder escuchar la conversación. La actitud preocupada de Karamatsu cambió drásticamente por algo que escucho, al igual que las expresiones de los demás— ¿Qué? ¿Esto no es una broma? Espero que no. Claro, iremos ahora mismo, si yo lo llevaré.

Y sin más colgó el teléfono quedándose unos segundos en silencio pensando en lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho, deseando que no fuese algo grave. Fue sólo cuando escuchó a los demás preguntarle impacientemente que ocurría que por fin pudo salir de su estado de shock.

—Choromatsu—musitó serio, a lo que el mencionado se sobresaltó ligeramente—. Trae un cambio de ropa para Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu ayudenlo con otro cambio para Osomatsu. Yo iré a encender el coche de papá.

—Karamatsu-niisan, ¿que te dijo, Osomatsu-niisan?

El segundo mayor calló y presionó los labios juntos, como no queriendo revelarlo.

—Ichimatsu está en hospital.

Una vez que consiguieron lo que les había pedido el mayor todos se dirigieron al pequeño automovil que su padre usaba para ir a trabajar y así mantener a sus desempleados hijos y su esposa. Como ambos padres habían viajado en un autobús entonces el carro quedó para ellos, por si ocurría una emergencia. Una como esa.

—Pero ¿qué más te dijo Osomatsu? ¿Está bien? ¿Fue algo grave? ¿Qué pasó?—bombardeo Choromatsu, mientras los demás subían.

—No me dijo mucho, sólo en que hospital estaban y que le llevaramos unos cambios a Ichimatsu y él. Supongo que al llegar lo sabremos.

—¿Ichi-niisan está enfermo?—preguntó Jyushimatsu.

—No lo sabemos, Jyushimatsu-niisan.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, más que nada porque no había respuestas a las preguntas que cada uno tenía. Sin embargo el aire estaba tenso y claramente la preocupación por sus hermanos era papables. Nada más al llegar Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu bajaron del auto junto con el pedido del mayor, mientras Karamatsu fue a buscar un lugar donde estacionar el carro. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron los tres hermano entraron rápidamente dirigiéndose directamente a una enfermera cercana.

—¡Somos la familia Matsuno! ¡Buscamos a Ichimatsu Matsuno!—musitó el tercer hermano a una velocidad impresionante, la enfermera poco pudo entender y asintió a lo que pudo entender entregandoles un corto formulario de visitantes que rápidamente fue llenado por los hermanos. No había pasado mucho cuando Karamatsu también se les unió y una vez que ya no había nada más que firmar, todos caminaron a paso veloz hacia el cuarto donde estaba Ichimatsu. En su camino fueron regañados un par de veces ya que Jyushimatsu tendía a correr.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una imagen desoladora, pues afuera de la habitación sentado en una de las bancas yacía Osomatsu cabizbajo con una expresión derrotada, nunca lo habían visto de esa forma y en parte los destrozaba. Y aunque en ese momento todos desearon poder preguntarle a su hermano muchas cosas primero querían verificar el estado del cuarto hermano, por lo que a con un paso lento Choromatsu se acercó al mayor.

—Osomatsu, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿dónde diablos estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿cómo es que Ichimatsu se lastimó?—preguntó acercándose cauteloso al mayor.

Osomatsu divago en sus pensamientos, de hecho dudaron en que los había visto llegar pues ni siquiera se había movido un poco, simplemente murmuraba algunas palabras. Fue después de unos pocos segundos que el mayor reaccionó.

—Oh, chicos, han llegado—musitó ligeramente distraído, sin embargo aún podían y notar la tristeza en su voz, aún cuando quiso sonar seguro de sí—. Ichimatsu está bien, sólo fue un pequeño accidente. El doctor aún no vuelve pero me dijo que podríamos pasar a verlo cuando se despierte—. Sonrió ligeramente, aunque eso parecía una simple mueca llena de tristeza.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasó, Osomatsu?—. Esta vez Todomatsu tomó la palabra posicionándose al otro lado del mayor tomándolo suavemente del hombro, intentando encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

El nombrado se sobresaltó ligeramente, pensando cuidadosamente se tomó un ligero tiempo antes de inhalar y levantarse rascando su nuca en un gesto nervioso.

—Supongamos que mi juego se salió de control, pero estas cosas pasan, ¿no?—río ligeramente, cosa que no fue bien recibida por los mayores quienes fruncieron el ceño, pues estaban volviendo a perder la paciencia sobre esa actitud tan voluble y en parte burlesca, pero sobre todo Osomatsu seguía reacio a responder directamente. Simplemente buscaba excusa tras excusa y parecía haber desarrollado la evasión como un arte. Y dolía, porque era como si no le afecta mucho lo que hizo, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta el sombrío aspecto de arrepentimiento que vieron en él cuando llegaron, así que obviamente llegaron a la conclusión de que de nuevo estaba fingiendo—. Cómo sea, ya hablaré con Ichimatsu cuando se despierte pues fue algo tonto de mi parte hacerle esa jugarreta…

—¿Qué jugarreta?—preguntó seriamente Choromatsu elevando ligeramente la voz cansado de las evasivas de Osomatsu.

—Fue algo tonto. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué no nos dice que paso, Osomatsu-niisan? ¿No confías en nosotros?—Jyushimatsu al igual que los demás quería llegar al fondo de todo eso y al contrario del día anterior estas últimas palabras parecieron llegar más allá del escudo del mayor.

—Ya pasó, Jyushimatsu, no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a buscar al doctor para preguntarle si ya podemos ver a Ichimatsu?—cambio de tema y los demás lo sabían, pero esta vez no contaba con su paciencia.

—Osomatsu, estamos cansados de que nos ocultes cosas, desaparezcas y tengas está molesta actitud. Así que dimos de una vez todo.

Osomatsu a veces podía ser un pesado con ellos y sobrepasarse con sus mencionadas bromas. Sin embargo llevar a alguien al hospital por culpa de estas era cruzar la línea y sus hermanos lo sabían. La compasión que los menores sentían por el mayor fue opacada por el enojo y el desconcierto, al parecer está era la gota que derramaria el vaso.

—¿Que hiciste, Osomatsu?—musitó Karamatsus fríamente, los demás sabían que estaba conteniendo, ya que el segundo hermano era el más sobreprotector y fue todo un golpe saber que uno de sus hermanitos estaba en hospital.

Sin embargo, en lugar de parecer culpable, Osomatsu frunció el ceño, como si no le gustará que siguieran ese retorcido juego.

—Ya te dije que fue una broma que salió mal. ¿Qué no escuchaste? No era mi intención que llegara tan lejos, a veces las cosas pasan ya saben, uno quiere divertirse y ocurren accidentes. No puedo controlar todo, Karamatsu.—Osomatsu sonaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo permanecía en calma, yendo tan lejos como para incluso encorvarse de hombros como si ese hecho fuera cualquier cosa. ¿Dónde estaba ese joven adulto derrotado al punto de romperse cuando llegaron? ¿Dónde estaba aquel valeroso hermano mayor que los protegía sin dudarlo? No solo su actitud había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, sino que además sus hermanos no tenían forma de tratar con su lado arrogante, sobretodo corriendo el riesgo de empezar una pelea que lograra hacer que los hecharan.

Karamatsus comprendía que no era el momento para golpear a su hermano, no si querían ver a Ichimatsu, mas no evitó que sus dientes estuvieran presionados tan fuerte como sus puños. Fue tan lejos como para saber que sus uñas dejarían marcas sobre su piel.

— ¿Es que no piensas que nosotros no sentimos? ¿Es que alguna vez piensas en alguien que no seas tú mismo?

El segundo hermano no sabía si era el único sorprendido por la tranquilidad que emanó de esa palabras cuando su interior era todo un remolino de emociones, desde preocupación por el mayor y sus hermanos así como decepción acompañada de un gran enojo por la indiferencia de Osomatsu.

Choromatsu, comprendió que Karamatsus estaba conteniendo se de hacer un gran escándalo a las afueras de la habitación de Ichimatsu y aunque se sentía aliviado de que el mayor se encontrará bien, no creía que fuese buena idea que estuviera en esos momentos. Se giró a observar a los menores y a pesar de sus miradas preocupadas escondidas detrás de una expresión de desaprobación, al menos por parte de Todomatsu, el tercer hermano temía por la tranquilidad del lugar. De nuevo, miró hacia la dirección del mayor, y en lugar de encontrar a su admirable hermano mayor, aquel que estaba al borde del arrepentimiento y la preocupación por el cuarto hermano, se encontró de nuevo con esa faceta indiferente del día anterior. Con el temor de repetir el día anterior se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

—Osomatsu, creo que será mejor que vayas a calmarte—sugirió sabiendo que en parte los demás creían que era lo mejor. Pensó que Osomatsu se negaría, incluso aceptaría hacer las paces con ellos en lugar de eso se levantó, haciendo que los demás retrocedieran en caso de que atacará.

—Bien—musitó entre dientes comenzando a alejarse.

Dio unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse, se quedó quieto unos segundos.

—Lo siento… por todo.

Y sin decir nada más se alejó por el pasillo sin esperar alguna respuesta.

Si no lo conocieran, los demás podrían casi jurar que detrás de esa disculpa se escondía algo más, pues su voz se había quebrado notablemente. Estuvieron a punto de detenerlo cuando el doctor se acercó a ellos, inmediatamente preguntaron sobre el estado del cuarto hermano y cuando les dijeron que podían pasar a verlo todos se adentraron en la habitació sentían mal por el mayor, pero no hizo nada por quedarse.

* * *

Al pasar del pasillo hacía el encuentro de su hermano, los Matsunos presentes pudieron por fin ver a Ichimatsu, quien yacía recostado sobre la cama del hospital. A pesar de que se les había informado que sus heridas no eran graves, verlo en ese estado era doloroso, sobretodo cuando fue causado por Osomatsu. Inconscientemente contuvieron el aire por unos segundos antes de acercarse cautelosos a Ichimatsu, como si tuvieran miedo de provocar algo que pudiera perturbarlo. La descolorida habitación no le daba más que un aire vacío a la atmósfera, ni siquiera la colorida(en contraste con la blancura del cierto) bata verde avivaba la situación.

Ichimatsu se encontraba mirando distraídamente hacia otro punto en la habitación, como queriendo evitar a toda costa mirar a los recién llegados, incluso fue tan lejos como para recostarse hacia el lado contrario encarando la pared y cubriéndose con las sábanas para evitar ser visto. Pero era muy tarde, sus hermanos habían notado las vendas en su cabeza que se extendían hasta su cuello, lo cual no hacía nada más que avivar las dudas y las preguntas en ellos, ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza? No lo sabían, pues Ichimatsu no daba la menor pista de querer hablar, seguramente porque estaba furioso con Osomatsu.

—Ichi-niisan, ¿estás bien?—preguntó preocupado Jyushimatsu rompiendo el silencio. Ichimatsu no respondió en cambio siguió ignorandolos.

—Ichimatsu, todo está bien, Osomatsu ya nos lo explicó—comenzó Choromatsu sentándose en la orilla de la cama y al ver que Ichimatsu tembló ante el nombre del mayor supo que aún se sentía un poco incómodo—. Sólo fue un accidente, estoy seguro de que Osomatsu se arrepiente del daño que te causó.

—Si, Ichimatsu-niisan, se sentía muy culpable de hecho tenía miedo de entrar—. Todomatsu no sabía si esto era cien por ciento cierto, pero prefería ayudar a calmar a Ichimatsu antes de que llegara a enojarse de verdad con Osomatsu. Karamatsu tocó el hombro del menor negando levemente, una silenciosa petición de que no debía hablar por el mayor, pero tampoco querían ir por ahí echándole la culpa al mayor en voz alta.

La habitación se quedó en un gran silencio. Quizá se quedó dormido, pensaron los hermanos. Sin embargo, Ichimatsu habló en un leve susurro.

—¿Se arrepiente…?

Jyushimatsu se acercó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro sentándose a un lado de Choromatsu.

—Si, Ichi-niisan, Osomatsu-niisan estaba triste por el accidente que pasó.

—¿Accidente…?—volvió a murmurar el cuarto hermano, al menos esta vez estaba dispuesto a conversar. Se levantó y encaró a sus hermanos, sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente al notar que Osomatsu no estaba con ellos—. ¿Qué accidente?

Debido a la confusión en su expresión los demás se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose casi telepáticamente si tal vez su hermano sufrió alguna clase de amnesia debido al golpe en su cabeza. Lo extraño era que el doctor no mencionó nada de aquello.

—¿Sabes cómo te llamas? ¿Sabes quienes somos?—se aventuró a preguntar Choromatsu, queriendo verificar si Ichimatsu no había perdido la memoria, este último frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Choromatsu-niisan, si sé como me llamo. Lo que quiero saber es qué fue lo que Osomatsu-niisan dijo.

—Osomatsu dijo que una broma que planeo hacerte salió mal y terminaste lastimado—explicó Karamatsu suavemente. El enojo impregnó el rostro del cuarto hermano.

—¡¿Qué clase de mentira patetica es esa Mierdamatsu?!

—Oye, calmate, Ichimatsu si te exaltas podrías lastimarte. Además no es una mentira de Karamatsu eso fue lo que nos dijo Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu volvió a recostarse, esta vez mirando hacia el techo, estaba pensando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y los demás lo sabían por eso no agregaron más.

—¿Por qué, Osomatsu-niisan?—murmuró en un suave susurro, su voz rompiéndose en un deje de tristeza.

El resto de los presentes no sabían qué responder ante esto, ahora se encontraban totalmente confundidos sobre los hechos. Tal vez, esta vez sí podrían saber la verdad.

—Ichimatsu… ¿puedes contarnos qué pasó?—preguntó tranquilamente Choromatsu acariciando el brazo del cuarto hermano, quien estaba cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo.

—Todo esto es mi culpa... mi culpa… Osomatsu-niisan.

Ichimatsu comenzó a susurrar más palabras, todas agrandando el misterio y la tensión en la habitación, los hermanos sentían que si se movían o hablaban iban a resultar rompiendo algo en Ichimatsu. Era una presentimiento inusual pero decidieron obedecer a ello.

—Yo no diría que es tu culpa del todo, Ichimatsu, pero no entremos en tecnisismos.

Solamente fueron unas cuantas palabras, pero lograron que todos en la sala se sobresaltaron sorprendidos debido a que no fue uno de ellos quien las pronunció, sino que fueron dichas por una extraña voz grave y ligeramente distorsionada. Aquello no era posible, ¿o si? Recordaron la última vez que escucharon a ese ente, la vez que unieron toda su maldad para hacer desaparecer a ese perfecto ser llamado Kamimatsu. Sin embargo, no había sido él quien interrumpió en la habitación sino al ente que apodaron como Akumatsu, que no era más que una figura negruzca con una figura antropomórfica. Sus ojos eran rojos con una figura alargada y no era muy alto si no que era de la misma estatura que su contraparte.

No estaba solo, a su lado yacía Kamimatsu con una mirada que difícilmente podía ser leída, se mantiene expectante a lo que pasaría. No pasó mucho antes de que Akumatsu volviera a tomar la palabra esta vez más serio que antes.

—Supongo que lo sabes, ¿no es así, Ichimatsu?

Silencio.

—No trates de negarlo, de todos modos ya es tarde. Aun si lo sabes, Osomatsu rompió otra regla antes de esto. Pero es raro que aún después de lo ocurrido siguiera ocultando la verdad, por lo que veo a pesar de todo quiere protegerte.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ¡¿De qué están hablando, Ichimatsu?!—Karamatsu se había movido frente de los menores, en un intento por protegerlos, pero en su voz podía notarse lo alterado que estaba con todo esto.

Akumatsu suspiró.

—Esta es mi parte menos favorita, pero debo darle créditos a Osomatsu, no creí que llegara tan lejos. Aunque bueno siempre superó mis expectativas.

—Sólo no reveles demasiado pronto, debes permitir que lo asimilen—sugirió Kamimatsu, mas no había preocupación en sus palabras, era como si no quisiera tener molestias más adelante.

—Si, si, como digas, señor perfecto—Akumatsu movió su manos como dando a entender girándose hacia Ichimatsu—. ¿Pero porque no nos explicas porque terminaste en el hospital Ichimatsu? ¿Por qué no les cuentas de tu gran y cobarde elección? Incluso ahora ya sabes el costo de tus acciones—se mofó. Ichimatsu tembló y retrocedió lo más que pudo hacer, estando en una cama tan pequeña como la de los hospitales no tenía demasiadas opciones.

—Yo… yo…

—Anda, ¿por qué no les dices a tus hermanos sobre tu dulce intento de suicidio? Incluso tu hermano mayor te protegió mintiendo porque sabía que no podrías con la presión de ver a tus hermanos después de no ser capaz de hacer algo bien y quería que te sintieras cómodo de confiar, vaya que tierno.

—Aku—detuvo Kamimatsu a lo que el contrario rodó los ojos.

Mientras tanto los demás inhalaron sorprendidos ante esa revelación e Ichimatsu palideció, al parecer su secreto había sido revelado. Que inútil y estúpido era, ni siquiera pudo completar su última tarea.

—Como dije parte de esto es tu culpa, pero todo lo demás recae en Osomatsu. Nunca creí que fuera tan lejos, de hecho tiene más resistencia de la que imaginé. Tranquilos, sé que no saben nada, así que, hermanos míos, ¿por qué no me dejan contarles todo desde el inicio?

Una gran sonrisa se acrecentó en su rostro mostrando sus puntiagudos pero blancos dientes.

Era hora de que la verdad fuera revelada.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora (Marzo 20, 2018): ¿Ya se habían olvidado de mi? Pues yo no. No me quede sin hacer nada, sino que le adelante a los capítulos. No quiero mentir pero le calculo que seran como 11 o 12, más el epílogo.** **Quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado. Especialmente mi dedicación de este capitulo es para Angélica, quien siempre ha estado siguiendo esta historia. Gracias -inserte corazón-** **Tambien quiero dar una mención honorífica a Keni, mi biutiful frend, quien siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas. Te adoro ;u;** **En fin, no prometo cuando será la siguiente actualización. pero infinitos los agradecimientos a su lealtad y paciencia. Mis mejores deseos para todos.**


	7. Realidad

Osomatsu sabía que ser el hermano mayor no era fácil (aún si solo eran unos minutos de diferencia), siempre fue así. Ahora más que nunca sentía la innata necesidad de protegerlos, ya no le pesaba cargar con muchas responsabilidades; era su deber, era por lo que estaba en ese lugar en primer lugar. Por eso no debía dudar, pensó dando otro paso y otro más. Hasta que su cuerpo se hundió en la blancura.

Aunque también tenía sus ventajas, ¿o no? Si lo pensaba bien, hasta cierto punto todo esto era divertido, pues uno de los trabajos que se tiene en este puesto es molestar a los menores. Con simples acciones podía hacerlos enojar, ya sea con una broma, algún apodo o un juego, siempre había diferentes formas de sacar la verdadera y graciosa ira de sus hermanitos. Incluso cuando ellos querían esconderla de mundo. Sin embargo, él era capaz de ver el yo que no muestran a los demás.

O eso fue lo que se repitió como un mantra, esperando llegar a creérselo del todo. Y con aquel último pensamiento, volvió a comenzar para así lograr alcanzar su objetivo principal. Entrando por aquella puerta de caoba.

Abrió los ojos, pero estos necesitaron más tiempo para adaptarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana, por lo cual decidió volver a cerrarlos cubriéndolos con su antebrazo. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba tranquilizar su respiración agitada, había pasado de nuevo.

Levantó su brazo observando la cicatriz en su muñeca, justo debajo del reloj que tenía. El número estaba ahí como siempre. Suspiró aliviado, pero no podía negar que cada vez era más difícil.

Soltando un leve quejido de dolor se sentó para observar la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, la cual estaba vacía, exceptuándole a él. Miró a la destartalada ventana, las desgastadas paredes, incluso miró a la esquina dónde yacía una mancha que era el residuo de un dibujo pintado por Ichimatsu cuando eran niños. La nostalgia que le brindaba lo hizo sonreír. Se aclaró que aquello no había pasado de nuevo, sino que lo había logrado nuevamente.

Como él había estado durmiendo, los demás solo habían recogido y guardado sus respectivas almohadas; le tocaba guardar el futón, la cobija y su almohada. Con parsimonia se levantó y guardó todo en closet para después arreglarse y cepillar sus dientes.

Bajó a la sala bostezando y estirando sus brazos, esperando que esos malditos le hayan dejado algo para desayunar. Se había levantado más tarde de lo normal, pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque el cansancio lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, debía permanecer fuerte, pues no permitirá que un descuido suyo arruinara lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado hasta ahora.

Escuchó voces y algunos gruñidos e inmediatamente pudo reconocer a Jyushimatsu entre ellos. Abrió la puerta lentamente, como si le pesara y con un gesto adormilado saludó a todos los que se encontraban presentes es decir tres de sus hermanos. Aunque obviamente recibió una mirada que lo regañaba por la hora en que se levantado, claramente Choromatsu no estaba de buen humor.

— ¡Buenos días, Osomatsu-niisan!— Saludó un muy animado Jyushimatsu, mientras le hacía una llave al tercer Matsuno. Si, una mañana completamente normal.

—Auch, Jyushimatsu… no es mi culpa que, despertaras después…— Se quejó Choromatsu luchando por zafarse, lo cual era en vano porque su hermano era más fuerte.

—Pero Choromatsu-niisan, esa era la única dona de chocolate. Karamatsu-niisan me dijo que la trajo para mí…— Manteniendo un firme agarre en el mayor, se las arregló para hacer un puchero.

—Está bien, si me sueltas te compraré una.

Y el quinto hermano había ganado.

—Está bien—canturreó dejándolo libre, para luego sentarse frente a Osomatsu haciéndole compañía en la mesa, alejándose de los demás, al parecer para que no escucharan. Lo miró comer en silencio antes de volver a hablar—Oye, Osomatsu-niisan, ¿todo está bien?

Osomatsu quien había disfrutado del show matutino que sus hermanos le habían proporcionado, dejó de comer las frías sobras del desayuno para encarar a Jyushimatsu, los palillos yacían sobre sus labios y un grano de arroz adornaba su mejilla. ¿Acaso su hermano lo sospechaba? No, era Jyushimatsu, el más distraído de todos sus hermanos, probablemente solo estaba preguntando casualmente. Si, era lo más seguro porque el tono que había usado era el normal, tan impredecible como siempre. Además, era el día uno, y todo comenzaba, por lo tanto que no tenía sentido que lo preguntara.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Tu oniichan está perfectamente bien—sonrió y levantó los brazos como si demostrara su fuerza, solo para parecer más convincente.

Jyushimatsu hizo una leve mueca, duró unas fracciones de segundo, pero fueron lo suficientemente duraderas para que Osomatsu notara su incertidumbre. Abrió la boca disponiéndose a hablar sobre algo, pero para sorpresa de Osomatsu, él se limitó a sonreír asintiendo, para luego inesperadamente rodar uniéndose a Ichimatsu, ambos empezando una plática mientras el cuarto hermano jugaba con un gato.

Osomatsu sabía perfectamente que no lo había creído del todo, mas no surgirían más preguntas por el momento. Tenía que tener cuidado o sus hermanos sospecharían más pronto de lo que esperaba, aunque él ya empezaba a dudar de todo. Pues eso había sido nuevo.

Sin que los demás se diesen cuenta, Osomatsu observó a sus hermanos, como siempre lo hacía, fingiendo estar concentrado en el desayuno, hasta que su atención se centró en la conversación de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

—Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿hoy no saltaremos la soga?— Osomatsu bebió su té, esperando discretamente por la respuesta del cuarto hermano. ¿La soga? Que extraño, se suponía que aún no era el tiempo para eso. Sin embargo contuvo sus emociones confundidas, ya que no quería alterarse de la nada.

—No, Jyushimatsu, hoy debo ir a alimentar a los gatos del callejón—respondió calmadamente.

— ¡Guoooo! ¡Gatitos! ¡¿Puedo ir Ichimatsu-niisan?! ¡¿Si?!— Jyushimatsu empezó a saltar por el lugar emocionado, incluso alargó la última sílaba poniendo una mirada suplicante. Ichimatsu se encorvó de hombros, un claro gesto de que no le molestaba, mas Osomatsu sabía que aquello no le gustaba por razones que él sabía de sobra.

Fue entonces que Osomatsu miró con más atención el lugar y se dio cuenta de que Choromatsu había salido del cuarto y que Karamatsu y Todomatsu no estaban. Una cosa más que agregaría a la lista de cosas sin sentido; todo era diferente, convenciéndole de que no debía bajar la guardia.

Rápidamente ocultando su brazo derecho levantó la manga de su suéter, revisando su reloj. Éste no era como los otros que anunciaba la hora, en su lugar tenía las iniciales de los nombres de sus hermanos con sus respectivos colores y la aguja principal estaba cerca de apuntar a… ¿Todomatsu?

¡¿Qué?!

Eso no tenía lógica, se supone que la hora de molestarlo no comenzaba sino hasta el día siguiente. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿pero qué rayos? Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y el aire quiso abandonar sus pulmones siendo así decidió contar lentamente obligando a su cuerpo a calmarse o levantaría sospechas si comenzaba a tener un ataque de pánico.

Todo estaba siguiendo un curso diferente, entonces con más razón debía apurarse, ya había perdido mucho tiempo durmiendo y debía hacer los preparativos ahora que había surgido ese imprevisto. A pesar de no ser ese día correcto, el reloj jamás mentía, o al menos no quería arriesgarse. Además de que ese día seguía siendo similar al segundo y por lo tanto él continuaría con el juego.

Se levantó lo más pronto posible y se fue a arreglar. Si Todomatsu era el del día uno entonces tal vez…

Revisó el reloj una vez más, observando que la más corta de las agujas seguía inmóvil justo a la mitad entre Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, siempre estuvo ahí desde el día que recibió el reloj. Al menos una cosa seguía igual.

Ya era la hora, así que una vez listo se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes anunciar que se iba al pachinko, los demás sólo exclamaron distraídamente al unísono un "que te vaya bien", en un tono flojo, excepto Jyushimatsu quien le deseo suerte. Osomatsu salió hacia la calle, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su suéter. Ya sabía a dónde ir y qué hacer, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupado y nervioso.

Después de haber caminado unas calles entró en un callejón y cuando se aseguró de que nadie lo hubiese visto, sacó las ropas debajo de su sudadera, era un cambio que había robado del cajón de uno de sus hermanos.

Ahora solo debía ir a dónde Todomatsu se iba a reunir con esas chicas. Una vez cambiado, salió del callejón revisando el reloj dándose cuenta de la manecilla estaba cerca de la letra T, debía incrementar su paso o llegaría tarde.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día en que por primera vez vivió esto, pero sacudiendo su mente se deshizo de aquellos tormentosos pensamientos. No era momento para estar pensando en eso, se regañó mentalmente.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer, ¿no es así? ¿Para qué esforzarse quejándose sobre porque el día era diferente? Todo seguiría su curso. Lo mejor era concentrarse, porque mientras él estuviera con ellos, jamás volvería a pasar lo que en el pasado lo había derrumbado por dentro.

Sin poder evitarlo sintió como la oscuridad volvió a manchar sus recuerdos, siendo una clara señal de que no había vuelta atrás y era la hora de volver a empezar.

Camino por las calles que conocía de sobra, llegando rápidamente a una de las calles más populares y extravagantes de la zona. Justamente el lugar donde Todomatsu pensaría que jamás los encontraría. Cerca visualizo a un adulto en un traje de sushi entregando panfletos a los que pasaba, ahí estaba lo que necesitaba. Sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó.

—Te daré el dinero que pidas por tomar tu lugar.

El extraño se detuvo interesado por la repentina propuesta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si, sólo prestame tu traje por un rato, le haré una broma a mi hermano. Ganarás un dinero extra mientras tomas un descanso. Nadie lo notara—explicó Osomatsu casualmente mostrando unos billetes.

El otro lo pensó unos minutos, lo cual empezaba a agotar la paciencia de Osomatsu. Si se negaba haría lo que hizo la vigesimotercera vez. No fue necesario pues el extraño aceptó y yendo al callejón le entregó el traje.

—Sólo una hora—dijo y se marchó.

—Como sea—respondió Osomatsu, pero el otro ya se había ido, no era como si le importara de todos modos. Recogió los panfletos y comenzó a repartirlos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que a la lejanía reconociera a Todomatsu caminando con dos chicas.

La verdad ahora era una rutina muy simple, sólo debía alejar a su hermano de ellas, él tomaría su lugar y luego vendría la paliza. No sin antes recibir unos cuantos insultos por parte del menor debido a su actitud molesta y el hecho de que lo haya avergonzado. Y dolía como si fuera la primera vez, pero tendría que soportarlo, ¿que eran unas cuantas frases de odio más? Si con eso podría salvar a su hermano del sufrimiento,sin dudar lo haría.

Por más que quería evitarlo el vivo recuerdo afloró en su mente sintiéndose tan real como la primera vez.

Ah. ¿Cuándo fue que aquella pesadilla había empezado exactamente? No lo sabía y probablemente nunca lo haría, si no fuera por ese número en su brazo habría perdido la cuenta hace mucho.

Lo único que podía recordar con claridad era que fue un día soleado, un viernes, estaba seguro porque eran los días que usualmente Jyushimatsu iba a entrenar a la playa, Choromatsu usualmente salía a un evento, Todomatsu planeaba una salida con sus amigos, Ichimatsu alimentaba a los gatos del callejón este y Karamatsu subía al techo para cantar.

No obstante ese día, que engañosamente se veía como un día más de invierno junto con unas ligeras variaciones. Diferencias que debieron de haber sido tomadas como señales de que iba a comenzar un viaje sin retorno al mismo infierno.

Todo pasó tan rápido, como si eso estuviera planeado y quizá sí lo fue, aunque eso no importaba porque aun sabiendo si era parte del destino o una cosa del azar, no podía cambiar lo que había pasado.

Ese día viernes, Todomatsu no había salido porque su cita grupal fue cancelada a último momento, por lo cual ahora pasaba el rato recostado en el piso revisando su celular. Ichimatsu se quedó en casa a petición de Jyushimatsu quien le pedía que jugaran juntos cartas, como esa mañana había alimentado a los gatos de la zona este no encontró problema alguno en pasar la tarde junto al quinto hermano. Karamatsu estaba mirándose al espejo, las cuerdas de su guitarra llena de rasguños se habían roto por alguna razón y debía repararla, por lo que su única opción era arreglarse y verse presentable hasta que pudiera volver a tocar. Osomatsu estaba viendo la televisión, bueno, en realidad estaba pasando los canales sin ningún interés. Estaba aburrido, tanto que terminó conformándose con ver un programa de variedades. ¿Y Choromatsu? Él había salido a uno de sus conciertos, razón por la que Osomatsu estaba aburrido pues no tenía a quien molestar.

—Jyushimatsu, ¿no irás a entrenar?—preguntó el cuarto hermano tomando una carta para agregarla a su mano. El quinto hermano negó.

—Nop, hoy quiero jugar cartas contigo, Ichimatsu-niisan.

El otro se limitó a murmurar un "está bien".

Desde lejos Osomatsu podía ver que tenía un buen juego, pero pronto volvió a desviar su de nuevo atención al televisor.

Ojalá algo interesante pasara.

Y como si su capricho hubiera sido escuchado, el programa en la televisión fue interrumpido, captando la atención de todos al ver en la pantalla las imágenes de un desastre. Poco duró la distracción, pues pronto todos regresaron a sus actividades.

El helicóptero que sobrevolaba la zona mostraba la escena de un edificio derrumbado, así como informaba de que se desconocía el número de víctimas y la causa de éste.

—Parece ser grave—musitó desanimado Osomatsu sin despegar su vista del televisor, eso antes de que sus ojos se abrieran en asombro y un escalofrió le recorriera de pies a cabeza. ¡¿E-Eso no podía ser cierto o si?!— Todomatsu—llamó seriamente sin voltear a verlo, mas el otro pudo detectar el extraño tono de voz del otro.

— ¿Si, Osomatsu-niisan?

— ¿A dónde dijiste que fue Choromatsu?

El menor de los Matsuno mandó un último mensaje antes de hacer un gesto pensativo para luego chasquear sus dedos, recordándolo.

—Dijo que iba a un concierto.

— ¿A dónde?—continúo Osomatsu, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—No sé. Creo que era en el teatro Akatsuka o algo así.

Como si de una mala broma se tratase el presentimiento de Osomatsu se hizo realidad.

"Y estamos informando desde el accidente en el teatro Akatsuka, en dónde el edificio ha colapsado durante un concierto. Aún no hay un reporte claro de cuántas víctimas ha causado este terrible acontecimiento, pero según nos informan podrían ser cientos. Seguiremos comunicándonos con..."

El aire pareció haber abandonado la habitación y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. El espejo de Karamatsu cayó al ser soltado y se fragmentó al tocar el piso. Las cartas de Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu resbalaron de sus manos. El sonido que hizo celular de Todomatsu al impactar con el piso resonó por toda la habitación.

Y Osomatsu se incorporó lentamente, pidiendo a todos los dioses que su otro presentimiento también estuviera erróneo y que simplemente todo eso no haya sido más que su imaginación.

El teléfono sonó y nadie se dispuso a contestarlo, no podían, seguían procesando toda la situación. Sin embargo, entre toda escena detenida en el tiempo, Osomatsu se levantó de golpe y se acercó al teléfono mientras su mano no paraba de temblar y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

—Casa de la familia Matsuno—. Aun con todo el miedo que tenía descolgó el teléfono, escuchando con atención las palabras del otro lado…

Y esa fue la primera vez que la familia Matsuno recibiría una funesta noticia mientras veían estupefactos el televisor.

El sepelio fue un evento espontáneo y poco duradero que marcó a cada uno de los Matsuno, especialmente a los hermanos, quienes eran los más afectados. Osomatsu, siendo el mayor, decidió mantenerse fuerte y no derramó ni una lágrima a pesar de haber perdido a su compañero de travesuras cuando eran chicos. Karamatsu ayudó a los menores entregándoles pañuelos y comportándose afectuoso para así ayudarlos superar esta trágica etapa. Ichimatsu lloraba cada noche, incluso en el funeral no pudo evitar sollozar un poco en frente de todos. Jyushimatsu había perdido su sonrisa y Todomatsu estaba incontrolablemente ansioso llorando desde que se enteraron por la noticia.

Fue difícil pero entre todos se apoyaron como los hermanos que son, para que ninguno de ellos se derrumbara.

No obstante, ese no había sido el desenlace de los ahora quintillizos. Eso era el principio que una serie de eventos que poco a poco daño las salud física y mental de cada uno, como si estuvieran perdiendo parte por parte un entero.

Unas cuantas semanas después de lo ocurrido y aún con sus corazones ensombrecidos por la pérdida de su hermano, la desgracia lleno el hogar de los Matsuno una vez más. Como si fuese una mala costumbre de la vida, los volvió a golpear la realidad. Otra vez el teléfono resonó por la casa en espera de la desdichada víctima que se enterara en primer lugar de la noticia.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Karamatsu contestar, sostuvo el teléfono fuertemente mientras escuchaba a atento y en silencio las palabras de la otra persona. Osomatsu podía ver como su mirada se apegaba y sus ojos lagrimeaban conforme seguía atendiendo la llamada. No fue hasta que lo oyó decir "Gracias por avisar, estaremos ahí en breve" con una tenue voz que se acercó para tocar su hombro.

Karamatsu no soporto más y se abrazó a su hermano, quien lo acariciaba su espalda para consolarlo mientras el resto miraba expectantes preparándose para lo peor. El susurro de un nombre fue suficiente para que los demás comprendieran lo que había pasado.

—Hicieron lo que pudieron—murmuró distante cuando fue capaz de controlar su llanto.

El menor de los Matsuno falleció aquel día.

Todos aún recordaban lo alegre que se veía después de mucho tiempo cuando al fin decidió salir con unas recientes conocidas. Lo que él otro no esperaba es que aquella cita no fuera lo que esperaba.

Y así como el funeral de Choromatsu, este también trajo oscuridad a los corazones de sus hermanos, pues a pesar de que Todomatsu mantenía muchos secretos de ellos y parecía ser indiferente con ellos; en realidad los amaba mucho.

Ahora eran dos los espacios vacíos en el futón y el silencio dominó la casa por completo. Ya no había peleas animadas entre ellos, ni desórdenes ruidosos al jugar algún juego de mesa, mucho menos esas divertidas discusiones o bromas que se hacían entre ellos. Toda la casa parecía perecer, incluso la atmósfera.

La única esperanza que tenía y que les hacía ver que todo no era tan malo, eran las constantes acciones que el quinto hermano, Jyushimatsu, quien hacía para intentar subir los ánimos de sus hermanos. Porque él sería capaz de sonreír por ellos para hacerlos sentir mejor.

Osomatsu estaba empezando a creer que la propia vida disfrutaba de ver su sufrimiento y quizá se burlaba de ello sin que él lo supiera. O eso fue lo que pensó, cuando oscuridad volvió a llenar el hogar de los Matsuno al final del mes. Y no era porque era de noche, sino porque el pequeño sol que brindaba calor y bienestar a los sextillizos desde que esa aura lúgubre parecía seguirlos a todos lados, se extinguió. La sonriente alegría que los mantenía unidos con su brillante felicidad que podía hacer sonreír incluso al más triste de ellos, se esfumó y no iba regresar.

Después de haberlo convencido de que debía entrenar béisbol para distraerse un rato, ya que eso seguramente lo haría sentir mejor, se giraron para despedirse del sonriente Jyushimatsu, quien se merecía un descanso de todo aquel tétrico ambiente. No obstante, no hubo una despedida de su parte. Ni siquiera cumplió al decir:

"Volveré para la cena hermanos. ¡Hustle, Hustle! ¡Muscle, Muscle!"

Y todos exclamaron animadamente que se cuidara, incluso Osomatsu bromeó con que si no llegaba a tiempo se comería su ración. Y a pesar de que no volvió, Osomatsu jamás cumplió palabra dejando su porción y la del quinto hermano intactas al descubrir la verdad.

Si tan solo lo hubieran detenido, si tan solo ese día se hubiera quedado en casa, si tan no hubiera intentado convencerlo de que fuera a entrenar, si tan solo no hubiera... muerto.

Y parecía que en el funeral el clima había confabulado en su contra pues el evento se realizó en un día lluvioso, algo que contrastaba con la soleada actitud de Jyushimatsu, el astro de la familia.

—Vamos, Osomatsu-niisan, mamá nos está llamando.

—¿Eh? Supongo onii-chan quiere quedarse un rato más si no te molesta. Ustedes dos adelántense, yo los alcanzo luego—sonrió girándose para hablarle directamente al cuarto hermano, mas no había ni una pizca de júbilo en ella. Sobre todo al decir "ustedes dos", el simple hecho de pronunciar eso le daba un sabor amargo en la boca, pues ahora solo quedaban ellos tres.

Ichimatsu estaba a punto de decir algo, mas fue detenido por el segundo hermano cuando este tocó su hombro. Karamatsu llevaba unos lentes de sol a pesar de que no había ni un rayo de luz que lo molestara, pero esa no era la razón por la que los usaba, todos los sabían; nadie decía nada, ni lo haría. Fue entonces que el menor asintió comprendiendo el mensaje, sin importarle que uno de sus hermanos menos favorito lo hubiera tocado. Eso no le importaba ya al cuarto hermano, el favoritismo o el desprecio había perdido su valor, el necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, incluso viniendo de Karamatsu.

Y Osomatsu se quedó de pie observando la lápida con el nombre de uno de sus hermanitos.

— Eres malo, Jyushimachu al igual que ese aburrido de Choromatsu y el astuto de Totty, se suponía que iríamos a jugar la siguiente semana y ahora has dejado solo a tu hermano mayor—musitó con una leve risa vacía—. Pero apuesto que estás en un lugar donde podrás jugar béisbol todo el tiempo, ¿no hermanito? Incluso puedes invitar a Pajamatsu para que sea el lanzador y a Todomatsu que sea receptor, hagan muchos home runs juntos. Por mí, ¿quieres?—. No podía mantener el tono animado con el que comenzó, pues su voz comenzaba a quebrarse con cada palabra—.No se preocupen, por este nii-san él se encargará de cuidar a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu.

No aguanto más y comenzó sollozar levemente, liberando un poco de aquel que oculto pésame que cargaba desde la muerte de Choromatsu y Todomatsu en un intento de mantenerse como el pilar de la familia.

Un pilar que poco a poco se llenó de fracturas y ahora no era más que una débil construcción.

El cuarto en partir fue Karamatsu.

Y al igual que Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y Choromatsu tampoco se despidió.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Primero era una mañana en la que Karamatsu salió al puente a buscar a sus Karamatsu Girls, cuando en realidad Osomatsu sabía perfectamente que era su forma de reflexionar y tomar un descanso de todo lo que pasaba disfrutando de un poco de soledad al aire libre. Y lo siguiente que se les informaban era que un accidente automovilístico le había arrebatado a su hermano.

Ichimatsu se rompió completamente y lloró sin parar por varios días siendo acompañado en todo momento por Osomatsu, quien permaneció fuerte a pesar de su resquebrajado corazón.

—Vamos, Ichimatsu, es hora de volver a casa.

Y cómo el mayor había dicho, el sol estaba ocultándose mientras con sus anaranjados rayos cubría a ambos hermanos en frente de las cuatro tumbas, lo que indicaba que debían volver junto a sus padres. Probablemente su padre ya había llevado a su madre a casa y los estaban esperando. Sin embargo, Ichimatsu no respondió y permaneció de rodillas en el piso, derrotado, odiándose por no haber sido capaz de ser bueno con Karamatsu el último día que lo vio, pues cuando el segundo hermano quiso acercarse a él, Ichimatsu le gritó que se largara. No había podido controlar el estrés y la tristeza que lo venían siguiendo desde la muerte de Choromatsu. Lo que no sabía es que aquel amable hermano mayor, jamás iba a volver.

—Perdóname, Karamatsu… perdóname.

Osomatsu se mordió el labio y aguantó el llanto que luchaba por liberarse, pues le dolía en el alma ver a su hermano tan frágil y derrotado. Se acercó y tomó el hombro de Ichimatsu girándolo de frente para así envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Él te perdonará, Ichimatsu—. Acarició con cariño la espalda del otro y continuó susurrando frases para apoyarlo—. Él no te odia.

Al volver a casa, el cuarto hermano subió a su habitación y no salió el resto del día. Osomatsu en cambio, se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, donde su madre yacía en cama, enferma por todas esas repentinas muertes que apenas y si comía o hablaba.

—Hemos vuelto, ma, ¿necesitas algo?—musitó caminando a su lado y tomando un pañuelo, el cual mojo exprimió y colocó en la frente de su madre. Desde hace un tiempo frecuentes fiebres atormentan el su cuerpo y él se dedicó sin descanso a cuidarla. Quien diría que el más flojo de ellos tomaría todas sus responsabilidades sin rechistar algún día.

Su madre negó suavemente.

—Gracias, Osomatsu—murmuró antes de caer dormida. Él la observó unos segundos. Se ve tan frágil y agotada, pensó acariciando sus cabellos ante de darle un beso en la mejilla. Sintiendo como su corazón se encogía con sólo verla.

—Descansa, mamá.

Con paso sigiloso salió de la habitación y fue a cambiarse para ir a su trabajo. Con tantos gastos funerarios, su padre la tenía difícil para pagarlos sin problemas teniendo un solo trabajo, por lo cual Osomatsu tomó su parte y consiguió dos trabajos gracias a Iyami y Chibita. Lo malo era que lo dejaba muy cansado y apenas y si podía ver a Ichimatsu.

El cuarto hermano se la pasaba encerrado y la rutina de Osomatsu era levantarse, ir a trabajar, volver y cuidar de su madre, darle de comer a Ichimatsu, volver a trabajar y dormir. Era muy pesado, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a su padre a pagar las deudas. Lo que no sabía es que eso estaba separando más a su familia.

Y lo supo muy tarde.

Al volver de su segundo trabajo lo que más quería hacer era tirarse en el futón y dormir junto a su ahora único hermano. No obstante, no estaba preparado para ser recibido por la soledad de una habitación. Asustado salió y pensó en llamar a la policía, pero le habían dicho que debía esperar unos días antes de considerarlo una desaparición o secuestro. No le quedó de otra, así que olvidándose del cansancio el mismo salió a la calle, buscando por todos los lugares en que podía encontrar a Ichimatsu. Los callejones, los puestos. Demonios, incluso algunos de sus amigos le ayudaron en su búsqueda.

Pero no sirvió de mucho ya que no lo encontraron, hasta el día siguiente cuando le notificaron que lo habían encontrado en el parque. Sin embargo, al llegar a su encuentro con Ichimatsu vio una imagen que le traería pesadillas por meses enteros y noches sin dormir.

Aquella fresca noche de primavera, el cuarto hermano se quitó la vida.

Por primera vez en su vida, Osomatsu no tenía a nadie a su lado para soportar el peso de las pérdidas. No tenía a alguien que lo sostuviera antes de caer sobre sus rodillas al piso; golpeando con sus puños el concreto, sin prestar atención a la sangre ni al dolor. La impotencia y tristeza eran suficientes para opacar cualquier sufrimiento físico, pues nada se comparaba con la sensación de su interior. Lágrimas cayeron como lluvia, mientras la soledad del cementerio era un silencioso testigo, y dónde frente suyo yacían cinco lápidas. Por primera vez en meses dejo ir todo ese profundo sufrimiento que escondió por tanto tiempo, mientras hipaba sin parar, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho.

Se había quedado sin nadie.

Ni siquiera podía articular una disculpa, pues su garganta dolía por todos los gritos que había lanzado al verse incapaz de proteger a sus queridos hermanitos. Había roto su promesa de nuevo, ya que no pudo salvar a Ichimatsu al no darse cuenta de que tan roto y deprimido estaba. Si tan sólo le hubiera prestado más atención a Ichimatsu, si tan solo no hubiera dejado ir a Karamatsu, si tan sólo hubiera detenido a Jyushimatsu, si tan sólo le hubiera pedido a Todomatsu que lo dejara ir con él, si tan solo hubiera evitado que Choromatsu hubiera asistido a ese concierto, él hubiera sido capaz de salvarlos. Respirando con dificultad se culpo una y otra vez.

Como desearía haber podido hacer algo. No era más que un inútil hermano mayor, incapaz de cumplir una simple promesa.

¿Cómo seguir cuando les había fallado a sus hermanos? Cuando se había fallado a sí mismo.

— ¡¿Por qué no fui yo en lugar de ellos…?!—Su voz se esparció por todo el lugar, mas no había nadie que le respondiera y calmara aquella tormenta en su interior, la cual lo consumía lentamente. Y no importaba cuánto deseara tomar su lugar, sabía perfectamente que ellos se habían ido para siempre. No había forma de regresar de la muerte. Ahora no era más que Osomatsu Matsuno, el hijo único de la familia Matsuno.

"Deberías tener cuidado con lo que deseas, Osomatsu-niisan".

Cualquier pensamiento se detuvo ante el sonido de esa distorsionada y extraña voz. Osomatsu se sobresaltó sorprendido y secando sus lágrimas mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda del responsable. No tenía sentido que alguien le hablase, siendo que estaba seguro que estaba completamente solo. Pero lo que más lo impactó fue el hecho de que le llamaran por el honorífico de hermano. Por más que observó a su alrededor no había nadie con él.

Justo cuando estaba en uno de sus peores momentos empezaba a imaginar cosas. Seguramente estaba volviéndose loco.

"Aunque confesaré que yo puedo ayudarte con eso"

Y de nuevo, aquella voz tomó la palabra.

—¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó a la nada, esperando una respuesta. Estaba claro como el agua que había escuchado a alguien. Sentía el miedo y la confusión, pero sus emociones estaban siendo opacadas por el dolor de la pérdida. Estaba demasiado devastado como siquiera luchar. Lo que sea que fuera podría hacer lo que quisiera y él no lo detendría.

Pero pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de ir la voz volviera a responder.

"Alguien que es capaz de sacarte de este infierno."

Mentiras. Todo eso no era más que una ilusión. Seguramente era su conciencia queriendo aliviar el sufrimiento.

Pronto una peculiar y figura familiar se mostró ante él. Le tomó unos momentos reconocerla, pero cuando lo hizo murmuró una sola palabra dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Akumatsu.

—El mismo, hermano—saludó con una gran sonrisa que rayaba en lo desquiciado. A su lado apareció un hombre similar a él, a quien reconoció como el hombre perfecto que creyó haber derrotado—. Y también el señor perfección—presentó con un gesto aburrido pero más que nada resignado—. En fin, supongo que sobran las presentaciones.

En lugar de reaccionar sorprendido y escandalizado por el hecho de encontrarse con ellos, Osomatsu los observo unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta con toda la intención de irse del lugar. No tenía tiempo para tratar con esas entidades, no quería hablar con nadie y punto. Mucho menos con la posibilidad de que bien podrían ser su imaginación.

—¡Oye, es grosero que nos ignores asi!

Akumatsu había estirado lo que asumió era un brazo y lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro. Osomatsu no reaccionó al tacto de inmediato, simplemente transfirió la mirada de su hombro hacia Akumatsu con una mirada desinteresada. Bueno, eso explicaba que eran reales, hasta el momento. Ahora la pregunta sería: ¿Qué es lo que querían?

Al parecer Kamimatsu leyó su gesto porque respondió a su pregunta.

—Queremos hablar.

¿Hablar de qué cosa? ¿Que querrían discutir dos entidades opuestas nacidas de la actitud de sus hermanos con él?

—No lo creo. No es el momento adecuado—respondió cortante, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

—Hermano mío, ahora es el momento indicado para que hablemos.

Osomatsu movió su hombro bruscamente para zafar el agarre de Akumatsu.

—¿No me escucharon? No quiero hablar.

—Vaya, ¿tan muerto por dentro estas para estar así?—. Osomatsu presionó sus lentes, la ira fluyendo por sus venas al escuchar el tono burlesco del ente.

—Lárgate, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?—preguntó fingiendo inocente curiosidad— ¿Irás a sentir como mueres lentamente de tristeza sin atreverte a morir por tu cuenta porque se los has prometido? Entonces no te detengo, Señor ocupado—comentó el ente oscuro y Osomatsu no pudo evitar mirarlo atónito y furioso a partes iguales, Akumatsu podría jurar que sus palabras lo habían herido. Justo la emoción que buscaba obtener—. O podrías escucharnos.

—También fuimos parte de ti, Osomatsu-niisan. Sabemos que en tu interior estás sufriendo.

¡¿Y que querían un premio por saberlo?! ¡Ya lo había perdido todo! Sus padres estaban demasiado cansados como para mantener a la familia unida y estaban pensando en retirarse a un lugar lejos. Le habían pedido a Osomatsu que los acompañase, pero no podía ni verlos a la cara sabiendo que no pudo proteger a nadie. Y ahora aparecían dos seres extraños aparecían para hablar con él como si lo conocieran toda la vida.

¡Que no entendían que no quería ver a nadie, que estaba solo!

—¡Ustedes no saben nada de mi!—Vocero furioso—. ¡Bien podrían ser creaciones de mi mente o podría estar soñando! ¡Tú!—apuntó a Kamimatsu—. Tú estás muerto, fuiste derrotado.

—No puedo derrotarlo, aquello sólo fue una ilusión—explicó Akumatsu—. Él siempre ha existido sólo esa vez se hizo más poderoso que yo. Aunque debo agradecerles por luego hacerme mejor que él. Y no. No estás soñando, soy tan real como tú.

Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas dudas, demasiado dolor como para pensar con claridad. Se encontraba confundido con tantas preguntas llenando su mente una tras otra sin saber cómo comenzar que simplemente quería que todo terminara.

—Sólo largense—su voz era un susurro, pero sus palabras fueron claras y frías como hielo—. Ahora.

Se dio la vuelta para dar terminada con la conversación, mas su paso se vio obstruido por el ente oscuro.

—Así que te irás sin oír el trato. Bien no te detendré.

Osomatsu lo observó desconfiado. Una parte de él le gritaba alejarse, que no los escuchara porque al fin y al cabo nada podía cambiar el pasado. Pero había una parte de él, una que tenía miedo de escuchar, porque sabía que se trataba de algo demasiado peligroso para su estado actual: la esperanza. Ese maldito sentimiento de volverlos a ver, de salvarlos. Ellos sabían su debilidad a la perfección y no se irían sin conseguir lo que sea que vinieran a pedirle. Suspiró resignado, pensando en que probablemente s arrepentiría de preguntar.

—¿A qué te refieres con un trato?

Akumatsu sonrió complacido.

—Pero bueno verás, Osomatsu-niisan—comenzó remarcando especialmente el honorífico sin borrar su sonrisa —, digamos que este contrato traerá de vuelta a nuestros hermanos.

Una carcajada leve carga de cinismo escapó de los labios de Osomatsu. Por supuesto que eso era un vil mentira.

—Sí, claro—respondió sarcásticamente.

—Espera, Osomatsu. Primero escúchanos—interrumpió el séptimo Matsuno alzando sus manos sabiendo lo complicado que sería mantener una conversación con el mayor—. Lo que dice Aku es cierto.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Aku-sama?

Kamimatsu lo miró fijamente para después rodar los ojos e ignorarlo, mejor procedió a razonar con Osomatsu. Akumatsu bufó, ofendido por el hecho de haber sido ignorado.

—Basta de niñerías, sólo escucha. En el mundo existe una forma de regresar y reparar los errores del ayer, requiere mucha energía pero estamos dispuestos a ofrecerte lo que nos queda para que tú vuelvas y los salves.

Osomatsu se quedó inmóvil, su expresión siendo difícil de leer mientras escuchaba atentamente.

—Por supuesto, hay un precio a pagar no podemos ir simplemente contra el destino. Eso está fuera de toda posibilidad. Sin embargo, si alguien es capaz de tomar sus respectivas muertes ellos se salvarán. Y ahí es donde entras tú, Osomatsu.

El mayor de los Matsuno no respondió al instante sino que pareció asimilar las palabras y analizarlas. Sabía de sobra que toda tendría un precio, cualquier cambio tendría un resultado diferente. Y fue cuando el escucho las palabras al final de esa oración que comprendió que aún tenía algo que dar, lo que sería su última oportunidad. Al querido hermano mayor de los Matsuno sólo le quedaba algo que podría dar: Su propia vida. Y al ver la expresión sorprendida de Osomatsu, ambos entes estaban seguros de que había comprendido lo que sus palabras significaban para el primogénito.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad para el ente residuo del mal, Osomatsu habló.

—¿Están diciendo que hay una forma de revivir a mis hermanos—Kamimatsu interrumpió al mayor con un "nuestros, nosotros también somos creados de ustedes", a lo que Osomatsu solo se limitó a continuar—, pero yo tendría que tomar sus lugares? Adivinó que será pagando con mi vida, pero, ¿cómo sería posible?

—Esa es la pregunta que esperaba, tendrás que volver independientemente a cada día para eso sirve este reloj—explicó chasqueando sus dedos. De la nada apareció un artefacto que cayó directamente en su mano—. Este reloj no sólo indica que hermano morirá ese día, sino que también te lleva automáticamente al día de la muerte de cada uno de ellos.

Osomatsu tomó el artefacto y lo observó. Se veía como un reloj de muñeca común y corriente con las diferencias que Akumatsu había dicho. En lugar de números estaban las iniciales de sus hermanos y las manecillas estaban apuntando hacia arriba, probablemente necesitaba aceptar el trato para que el reloj funcionará.

—¿Entonces sólo me aparezco y ya? Demasiado simple—respondió en un tono incrédulo, casi sarcástico. Seguía sin mostrarse asombrado o si quiera mostrar alguna otra emoción que no fuera una expresión desesperanzada, sin creer que era verdad. Empujó más al fondo esa chispa de esperanza que en algún momento sintió anteriormente. Tal vez estaba siguiéndoles la corriente porque no tenía nada que hacer que no fuera lamentarse, ir al trabajo en intentar vivir en una existencia vacía.

—Claro que no, eso es ridículo. Deberás evitar que ellos mueran, de cualquier forma que puedas, sé creativo—. Osomatsu miró vacilante al reloj y le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo, intentando hacer que se moviera sin éxito—. Sin embargo, debo advertirte que una vez comienza no se detiene. Pasarás el resto de la eternidad regresando una y otra vez a esos únicos días.

Se quedó en silencio, procesando sus palabras. ¿Eso quería decir que ya no voy a vivir?

—¿Moriré?...

—Más veces de las que puedes contar, pero cada día se reiniciará, en otras palabras, el destino estará satisfecho con la muerte que debía acontecer ese día y seguirá su curso con normalidad. Cómo tu portas el reloj, serás capaz de avanzar al siguiente día sin problema.

—¿Reiniciar?

—Así es. En el momento de evitar la muerte tú morirás, pero no habrá dolor alguno, es como si perdieras el conocimiento. Pero por las noches tendrás sueños en los cuales sentirás todo el dolor acontecido ese día.

—Ya veo… Aunque si dices que yo tomaré el lugar de ellos, ¿qué pasará con mi muerte la que estaba destinada para mí?

—Ellos tomará tu lugar, pero no te preocupes aún faltará mucho para ello. No podemos revelar demasiado del futuro, de hecho es muy incierto y nada más podemos asumirlo.

Osomatsu lo pensó seriamente la propuestas. Todo sonaba tan irreal y extraño, pero con todas esas cosas que habían pasado en su mundo y con el simple hecho de estar hablando con dos entes creados de sus acciones buenas y malas, entonces no sonaba loco como creyó. Podría jurar que simplemente estaba teniendo un sueño muy loco y al despertar se encontraría de nuevo en aquel futón junto a los demás. Entonces recordó lo emocionado que estaba Choromatsu cuando iba de salida, la corta despedida de Todomatsu, la sonrisa de Jyushimatsu cuando salió por última vez de casa, las palabras de Karamatsu y la silenciosa compañía de Ichimatsu cuando quedaron únicamente ellos dos. Y sintió aquellas emociones tan reales que dolían fuertemente mostrándole que no era una mentira. Sin embargo, no solamente era extraño el hecho de que sus cinco hermanos fallecieron de forma tan fugaz e inesperada y de la nada volvieran aquellos dos seres creados de su bondad y su maldad. ¿Quién no le decía que ellos tuvieron algo que ver? Akumatsu lo dijo, ellos eran capaces de regresarlo a salvar a sus hermanos, por lo que deducía que ellos podrían haber alterado el destino, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?—. Osomatsu alzó una ceja, dudando de algunos puntos, ya que no quería confiarse demasiado y ser lastimado de nuevo cuando todo resultará ser un engaño. ¿Qué tal si era una trampa?

Akumatsu se rió levemente lo cual fue mal tomado por Osomatsu, quién frunció el ceño desconfiando de ellos.

—Eres muy perspicaz, hermano—. Quiso acercarse al mayor de los Matsuno, mas este se alejó. Akumatsu estrecho ligeramente los ojos y Osomatsu podría jurar que la sonrisa del ser oscuro se hizo más grande, si eso era posible—. Ya veo. Esta bien te diré la verdad.

—Aku—llamó Kamimatsu en una advertencia.

—¿Qué? Él merece saber que la decisión que tomé será su responsabilidad. Mira, Osomatsu—se giró de nuevo hacia el mayor—. Cuando aceptes debes tomar los lugares de los demás, debes salvarlos sin que ellos sepan qué pasará, cualquiera que sean los métodos buenos o malos serán obras que nos brinden energía para seguir manteniendo nuestras formas en buen estado. Si ellos se enteran de lo que haces, el trato terminara. Así que es simple, tienes a nuestros hermanos de regreso y nosotros podemos obtener energía de las acciones que hagas para salvarlos. Es ganar, ganar, ¿no te parece?

Akumatsu extendió su mano a espera de una respuesta.

Osomatsu intentó buscar algún engaño entre sus palabras pero sonaba justo. De todos modos, ¿cuando podría volver a tener una oportunidad como esa? Además, sus hermanos aún tenían muchas cosas por hacer y él al fin podría tener un propósito.

—Acepto—anunció estrechando la mano frente a él y en menos de un segundo todo se oscureció.

El sonido de los carros lo devolvió a la actualidad. Sin darse cuenta se había perdido unos segundos en sus pensamientos por lo que sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en su misión actual. Observando que justo a tiempo su hermano menor aparecía a unas calles acompañado de dos chicas.

Sonrió y volvió a su trabajo de entregar uno que otro panfleto a los transeúntes vigilando la ruta de Todomatsu. En ese justo momento notó como las chicas miraban hacia él por lo que decidió llamar su atención con un saludo. Era hora de comenzar el espectáculo.

Por más difícil de creer que fuera, esa se había convertido en su realidad.

* * *

No tengo excusa, perdí por mucho el interés por escribir. Ahora sólo quisiera poder darle un final pero no tengo idea de cuál de todos los finales planeados usaré y eso me frustra. En fin, como siempre me alegra que haya personitas que me leen y que lamento mucho que sigan a una escritora tan irregular en postear capitulos como yo :c

Aun así, ¡muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios!


End file.
